i love you too
by shessy's lil' girl
Summary: Today she had smiled from her heart and it was because of that silver haired demon. He had taught her how to smile again though he may not be aware of it. Whenever she was around him she wanted to smile and be happy like she used to be. So, yes she was in love with that demon.
1. Chapter 1

Okay yes I know I should be continuing with my other two stories but I have no idea how to continue those two. '13 months', I might continue that soon enough but for 'little by little' I honestly don't know how to continue that but will continue that soon too.

But for now, please enjoy this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru got out of his shiny car. The wind blew and his long hair got messed up but he set it up again and he looked as perfect as always. As he entered the door, the ever crowded hallway cleared for him. He then entered his class and took his seat on the farthest corner next to the window.

This was what a certain raven haired girl noticed as she was walking behind him. Then sat next to him.

"Goodmorning, Sesshomaru." the girl said.

"Hn." Sesshomaru said and both of them were quiet.

Rin was in love with Sesshomaru. This was known throughout the school. And Rin did not take any trouble hiding it. This was the first time for her falling in love and she didn't know what to say to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru had ignored Rin before, but recently he had atleast acknowledged her, though he hardly looked at her. It was fine. She didn't expect him to fall in love with her. He was like a prince, in college and in the outside world, while she a glass wearing nerd. Sesshomaru had a face to die for while she always hid her face behind her hair.

The girl had followed him again. As always she had been waiting for him in the parking lot and as he had walked she had followed him. It had been annoying at first, but now it was their daily routine. It had started on a rainy day, it was raining and she was new to the school and heading towards her class all wet. Then suddenly some guys were teasing her, calling her names. Sesshomaru least bothered about it. But then the girl ran and she bumped into him, his clothes got wet along with her. He got annoyed and he looked at those boys, the boys, when they saw Sesshomaru ran off. He was about to leave when he heard a small thankyou. He didn't bother turning back, but the next day she was there. She again told him thank you. Sesshomaru could smell her. She smelled very nice, it was soothing, it was her. He hadn't got her smell the day before because she had been dripping wet. And he even noticed that her face was hidden by her hair. Not usual for him to notice girls, but from what he had seen, the girls always showed their faces as much as they could with makeups. But then again nothing for him to be interested. But since that day she had always been waiting for him on the parking lot, but she'd never come infront of him, she'd just follow him.

But as the days went by she started being around him more, though they'd not talk, she would be around him, then they started at least greeting each other. At least the girl started that. He was annoyed by the girl following him, but he didn't tell her to stop. And so the girl didn't.

It was now lunch break, as always they sat on the terrace. This was another of their daily routine, it used to be Sesshomaru's but now it was theirs. Sesshomaru used to come to the terrace for the lunch break, it was quiet there, even on the rush hour as lunch, it was quiet. He liked it, but when Rin started following him, she came to the terrace also. She didn't make any noise so, it was fine. She would sit there and have her lunch and offer some to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru declined it always but she never stopped. First he'd just ignore her but then later he atleast said a NO.

"I don't need your human food." He had said after some days of Rin offering him food.

And today as always Rin offered him the lunch and as always he denied it and as always she smiled. After Rin was done with her lunch, they stayed quiet for a while, then Sesshomaru got up and looked at Rin, then Rin too got up and and Sesshomaru started walking and Rin followed behind.

As they were walking towards their class some people started teasing Rin. Usually no one would bother looking at Rin they'd just be busy looking at Sesshomaru or sometimes they'd just ignore Rin, but today it was different.

"Hey glasses, stop following Sesshomaru-sama like a tail you creep." Some guy commented. Rin ignored them at first, but then their comment got more rude and mean. Rin just looked down and walked ahead until she bumped into something or rather someone. Rin looked up, it was Sesshomaru, he had stopped walking. Then she quickly backed up and again looked down.

Sesshomaru looked at the girl and almost laughed. She was interesting, but then he looked at the other guys and ordered them to leave. And it was enough for those weaklings, they left. It was quiet again. Then he looked at the girl again, she was still looking down so, he started walking again and a moment later she heard her footsteps following him. As those weaklings were teasing that girl he had smelt tears, it bothered him.

Rin then ran infront of Sesshomaru and looked at him and he stopped and looked at her.

"Thankyou, Sesshomaru." she said and smiled. It was like a spell, he had never seen her smile like that. It was the first time he had seen her smile fully. And the first time he had seen her full face. It used to be hidden by her hair and he never bothered.

"Let's go." Sesshomaru said and Rin smiled more. He was enchanted. He then walked ahead and Rin followed him, but this time she was skipping. Sesshomaru's lips was graced with a very slight unnoticable smile.

How long had it been since she had smiled like that, she had forgotten how to smile like that, smile from the heart. Her parents had died in a car accident, she had been with them, but she had survived and it was very painful knowing that your parents died saving you. Her father had been driving and a truck came towards their car in full speed, her father could not do anything, but then he swirved the car and the truck hit the car in the driver's side, and Rin's mother had covered Rin. They had been coming back from the carnival and Rin had laughed and smiled a lot that day, but that day had been the last.

But, today again she had smiled from her heart and it was because of that silver haired demon. He had taught her how to smile again though he may not be aware of it. Whenever she was around him she wanted to smile and be happy like she used to be. So, yes she was in love with that demon.

After the classes got over Rin like always followed Sesshomaru to the parking lot, that was where they'd always depart. Sesshomaru in his car and Rin walking. Rin would wave at Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru would just nod. But, not today. Rin waved at Sesshomaru as always but Sesshomaru walked towards her and stopped a few feet away.

"Where do you live?" he asked.

Rin was surprised. This was the first time Sesshomaru had ever asked any question and first time he had initiated a conversation.

"Um, I live three blocks down." Rin said.

"Comeon, I'll drop you." Sesshomaru said and Rin's jaw almost hit the ground.

"What?" Rin asked.

"I don't repeat myself." Sesshomaru said and opened the passenger's door.

Rin then got inside the car and Sesshomaru got around the car and got inside the car and started the car. Then both of them were silent. Their silence only broken when Rin would tell the direction. Then they reached her house.

Rin let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Wow, you really dropped me home." she said absently.

Sesshomaru then raised one of his eyebrows. Rin then came down to earth and started stammering then finally said, "I thought you were going to kidnap me."

Sesshomaru wanted to laugh. She thought he was going to kidnap her, yet she came with him.

"Thankyou Sesshomaru, seeya." Rin said and hurriedly got out of the car. Then Sesshomaru drove off and Rin entered her empty house, like always she felt cold when entering her house. Then she called her aunt in the States, after her parents had died Rin had been living with her aunt, but States didn't let her forget about the accident so she came to Japan, her dad's birthplace. She didn't know anyone here so she lived alone. Her aunt as always asked her to come back to the States and Rin as always politely declined making some excuses. Then she was thinking about the silver haired demon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This story is gonna be short, so I hope because this was supposed to be a one shot, but it seems I'm a fail at writing a oneshot, it just becomes so long.

So, I'm hoping for lots of reviews, so I hope you all will not dissapoint me. So, please review everyone...


	2. Chapter 2

Here is another chapter and thank you for reviewing.

Merry Mary, you're my first reviewer for this story so this one is dedicated to you.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As always Rin waited for Sesshomaru on the parking lot. When his car arrived, she smiled. She'd always feel happy when he'd come but today she felt happier and excited. When she saw his car door opening, her smile widened and when he got out she ran towards him with the huge smile on her face.

Sesshomaru had been looking at the girl. When she had seen his car she smiled and her smile was growing and it really was breathtaking. When he got out, the girl came running towards him and stood infront of him then it looked as if she realized something and she looked down at her feet, her hair covering her face, Sesshomaru wanted to fix that hair so her face would be visible again, but the girl took a step backward. Then Sesshomaru started walking, he walked slow so that Rin would catch up but she walked even slower. Sesshomaru almost sighed, then stopped, but she too stopped. He thought of just leaving it, she wouldn't understand, but then again he was Sesshomaru, and he was not the one to give up. So, he turned then went and stood next to Rin. She was surprised an looked at Sesshomaru.

"Let's go." Sesshomaru said not looking at Rin. But Rin just looked at Sesshomaru still in shock. Sesshomaru then looked at Rin and she smiled and nodded and both of them started walking, not like always, not Sesshomaru ahead and Rin following but both of them side by side.

As always the hallway cleared for Sesshomaru but today there were lots of murmuring going on. Rin was looking down at her feet, her hair covering her face like always. Sesshomaru was irritated, the wishpering and the murmuring was very irritating to his sensitive ears and not only that but because of her hair.

Then they sat on their class quietly as always. After some time Rin greeted him 'Goodmorning'. Sesshomaru then looked at Rin and raised one of his eyebrows.

"It felt wierd just sitting like this, I always greet you and today since I didn't it was nagging me." Rin said.

Sesshomaru then just looked front but he could feel two eyes staring at him. So, he looked at Rin again.

"Goodmorning Sesshomaru." Rin greeted again.

"I heard you the first time." Sesshomaru said and when she stared at him again, "Goodmorning." he said. He didn't remember her being so stubborn.

Then again the same old routine was followed, with them sitting quietly in class with Rin taking notes and Sesshomaru looking out the window.

Then they went to the terrace for lunch. Like always Rin offered him some of his lunch, but today Sesshomaru accepted her food and Rin was surprised again but then she smiled that breathtaking smile and Sesshomaru knew that whatever he was doing was worth it. Then after they finished their lunch, they sat there in silence for awhile then Sesshomaru got up and Rin too got up and usually he'd leave but today he waited for her.

Then as they were heading towards their classroom, one girl tripped Rin and all of the people present there started laughing. Sesshomaru, in a flash took the girl by her throat and pushed her against the wall.

"No, Sesshomaru don't. I'm fine. I just tripped." Rin said.

Then Sesshomaru looked at the other girl and left her and she fell to the ground. The hallway got cleared in an instant, it was empty. Then Sesshomaru knelt infront of Rin. She then blushed and looked down, Sesshomaru then fixed Rin's hair, it was away from her face. Rin looked at Sesshomaru, now blushing more. Then for the first time he noticed her eyes. She had hazel eyes, they were beautiful. Then he removed her glasses and Rin blushed more now.

"Beautiful." Sesshomaru said in a daze and Rin blushed more, he wasn't sure anyone could even blush that much. Then he got up and gave her a hand and she took it and got up. Then they headed to their class.

During their class, Sesshomaru could think of nothing but the girl who was sitting next to him, he'd look at her occasionally and she'd look at him and smile as if she had been expecting it. But another thing which bothered him were her eyes, they were beautiful and innocent but deep within there was pain, it was hidden yet he could see it, it was vague but still there. What had happened to her to have the pain hidden in her innocent eyes. Was it these other students? He wanted it to be them, so he could take care of it and she would not have to hide her pain again, but he knew it wasn't that, it was not that trivial. From what he had seen, she was small and looked very fragile but she was very strong from within. What was it that was the cause of her pain? Sesshomaru had never been bothered about any other peple's life, but this was unnerving. He wanted to know the source of Rin's pain and eliminate it from her life.

After their classes got over, they went to the parking lot and today also he offered Rin a ride. Then he dropped her home and left for his own house.

When he reached his house, it was empty and cold as always. He had been living alone for a long time. He liked living alone, but recently he had started to despise being alone and the emptiness. He had got a voice message, so he checked it. It was his father as expected.

'Sesshomaru, how're you? You still are not replying to my messages, your mother and brother is very worried. Atleast answer your phone or reply to the messages. I get it that you don't want to get married, so I'm not going to force you again, so come back home. Take care son.'

The message ended with a beep and Sesshomaru rubbed his face with his hands, maybe it was time for him to go back, but he'd just wait for some more days, maybe until graduation. Maybe he would not have to go back, and then his thoughts drifted to the certain raven haired girl.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay second chapter is done, I don't know if the story is moving on too fast. But as I told you it was supposed to be a one shot, but it didn't turn out to be one, so maybe this is bound to happen, but please everyone review.

Well, it's not gonna take you much time, maybe two minutes, so please review everyone.

Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello, everyone. Finally a month of continous exam is finished and I'm finally free. So now maybe I'll be updating my stories. But I will be completing this story first and then only continue with others. So you'll have to wait for those. So, enjoy this one._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Rin was really happy nowadays and it was clearly visible. Her footsteps were light, rather than walking she'd be skipping, her face glowed and was always plastered with a smile. It was all because of that silver haired demon and today he was nowhere to be seen. Rin had waited for him on the parking lot, but he had not come so, for the first time since the first day of her school she had walked to her class alone. She had been expecting him to come up soon, then the first period went by then the next and next and now it was already lunch break. She was going towards her daily spot when suddenly her path was blocked by three girls. Rin knew them to be the popular girls, Kagura, Yura and Kikyo. Rin just looked at her feet and was trying to walk past them but they didn't let her.

"Well, aren't you the one who is always with our Sesshomaru?" The wind demoness said.

"Do you know who we are? I'm sure you do. So, do as we say and stay away from Sesshomaru, or else you're gonna be in lots of trouble." Yura said and grabbed Rin's wrist, Rin flinched.

Yura then smiled, since she was a demon her strength was not something a weak human could match with. She then increased her pressure and Rin's face got pale. But then Yura frowned, why wasn't she screaming? Why wasn't this human crying? It would have been more fun.

"I'm sure she's got our point, let her go Yura." Kikyo said.

Then Yura looked at Kikyo and frowned, but she let Rin go, then the three of them turn and left. Rin stood there looking at her wrist. The pain was too much, she then understood the power of the demon, just by grabbing her wrist, Yura had managed to hurt her so. Rin then headed towards the roof to have her lunch.

After attending another two classes, Rin's wrist was still paining so, she went home and slept. She then woke up when she heard her doorbell ring. Funny, the only visitor she'd have was the courier and her aunt hadn't sent her anything. If she had, she'd inform her. So, she sluggisly went down and opened the door and her jaw almost dropped to the floor. She felt like she saw an angel. Angel with silver hair and magenta stripes and angry eyes. Angry eyes? Rin then came back to earth.

"Uh, Sessh... Sesshomaru. What uh?" Rin was still shocked. Really why was he here?

"Rin." Sesshomaru said and grabbed her wrist, it was the one Yura had grabbed earlier. Then Rin flinched. Sesshomaru let go off her as if he had touched a flame.

"Uh Sesshomaru." Rin said and was cut off by Sesshomaru.

"Why didn't you call me?" Sesshomaru asked.

Sesshomaru had some work to attend, but all day long he was just thinking about Rin and it troubled him. So, he went to the school as soon as he had finished his work, but Rin was not in school. Then he saw some people getting uncomfortable. And when he looked at them, they'd cringed. As Sesshomaru headed towards them they had told him what had happened. He had went to those three girls and had threatened them to stay away from Rin and he had then directly come to Rin's house.

"What?" Rin blinked.

Then Sesshomaru again took hold of Rin's wrist and Rin flinched expecting pain, but Sesshomaru held her wrist so gently as if Rin was some glass.

"It's nothing serious. No poison or anything." Sesshomaru said examining her wrist. "Give me your cellphone." he said.

"Wha, why?" Rin asked but still took it out of her pocket and gave it to him.

Sesshomaru then added his number and gave it back. "If anything like this happens again then call me." he said.

"Oh, okay." Rin said then finally realized they were outside her house, she hadn't even invited him in. "Come in, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru then stared at Rin. Sesshomaru wasn't the one to visit people. He was about to refuse but was interrupted by Rin.

"Come on Sesshomaru." Rin said and grabbed Sesshomaru's arm and dragged him inside and sat him on the couch. "Do you want something to drink?" she asked.

"No." Sesshomaru said.

"You want some fruits then?" Rin asked again.

"No." Sesshomaru answered.

"Then do you want me to cook something?" she asked

"No, I don't want anything so, just sit down." Sesshomaru said and Rin sat down beside Sesshomaru.

They sat quietly. Sesshomaru frowned. All over the house he could only smell Rin's scent, and noone else. Did she live alone?

"You live alone." Sesshomaru said. It was not a question but rather a statement.

"Uh, yes." Rin said.

"What about your parents?" Sesshomaru asked. He was not the one to be asking people about their personal life, but he found himself asking this question without thinking.

"Uh, my parents, they were in an accident and then." Rin stopped mid sentence as she felt Sesshomaru's hand on her head and she looked up at him.

Sesshomaru saw Rin's face change as he asked the question. She did not want to answer the question, and it was fine but then she started answering him and there was a sharp pain in her voice, he remembered his father doing the same to Inuyasha whenever he was hurt or something and he'd quiet down. So, he rose his hand to Rin's head and she stopped what she was saying and looked up. The pain which he had seen the day before in her eyes were much more visible now. He now understood the source of her pain, and he wanted to take that pain away from her. She was such a small and fragile thing and carrying such a huge pain, alone. Rin then rested her head in his chest, he had not expected it. Something in his mind was screaming that it was wrong, but it felt so right, it felt natural. They sat there for a moment like that.

After some time Rin pulled back and looked at him. Her eyes, it looked beautiful now that the pain was gone from her eyes. She was beautiful. Sesshomaru took his time observing Rin. Why had he not noticed it before?

Then Sesshomaru left. When he left it felt empty for Rin, but she was still happy that he was worried about her.

As for Sesshomaru as he entered his empty apartment, it felt cold, it was not as warm as Rin's place. He just wanted to meet her again, but he had to wait until the next morning.

Next day Sesshomaru went to school earlier than other days and waited for Rin. He wanted to go and pick her up from home but he wasn't sure if she'd left or not. And he was glad that he didn't go to her house because after few minutes she was there. She smiled when she saw him.

"Goodmorning." Sesshomaru said.

"Goodmorning, you're early today." Rin said.

"Let's go." Sesshomaru said and walked beside Rin.

As they were walking suddenly Rin stopped and Sesshomaru stopped too and looked at Rin, he saw that she was staring somewhere, when he looked at that direction, it was those three girls from before.

"Rin." Sesshomaru said. "Let's go."

Rin nodded but her steps were real slow. The path had cleared for Sesshomaru as always and there was silence today.

"Remember." Sesshomaru said so that everyone could hear. "Rin walks beside me not behind me and if any of you hurt Rin, you'll have to face my wrath." he said and grabbed Rin's hand and walked towards their class.

When they reached their class, Rin looked at Sesshomaru and smiled, "Thank you Sesshomaru."

She looked really beautiful but why was she wearing her glasses again? He resisted the urge to take off her glass and looked in front. And the day went by smoothly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Okay, I didn't know how to continue this story so, I wrote this chapter because I forgot how it was supposed to go. But, now after this chapter hopefully it will go as planned._

_So, please everyone review cause it's just gonna take a minute._


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so, the next chapter is here, so enjoy everyone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin and Sesshomaru were sitting in their usual place having lunch, nowadays Rin brought more food since Sesshomaru also ate with her. Rin was very happy that Sesshomaru ate with her. Sesshomaru, he was happy to just be with Rin. He was still the same Sesshomaru, but he had grown a soft spot for the raven haired girl.

"Ne, Sesshomaru?" Rin called. "Why are you not eating? Don't you like the food?"

"It's good." Sesshomaru said. How could she think that he didn't like the food, even if she gave him plain rice he'd equally like it since it was made by her. Sesshomaru was confused by this obsession, he sometimes got angry over it and sometimes he really liked it. Why was he so obsessed with Rin? He just wanted to spend more time with her, and however much he stayed with her it was never enough. He liked seeing her smile and whenever he saw that pain in her eyes he'd just want to take it away from her, even if he could not take it away from her, he wanted to share it atleast.

Always, when he dropped her home, he just couldn't wait to see her again. Now even in morning he would go and pick Rin up and he would just lighten up seeing Rin waiting for him with that breathtaking smile of hers. And he had even noticed that Rin had started smiling more now, she was glowing and just becoming more beautiful day by day. The clothes she wore was the same as before, her hair no different, but still there was some change in her that just enhanced her beauty. And she talked more now and he liked just listening to her voice, it soothed him. And he had noticed all these things. He had started to get frustrated with himself. Was this normal to notice all these about some other person? And all these things he was feeling, this obsession how could he explain it, how could he name it? What was this feeling? He had never been familiar with it.

Rin started clearing the place after they finished eating. Seshomaru was awfully quiet, not that he'd be talking any other day, she was the one who talked non stop, but he'd atleast say a 'hn' to let her know that he was listening and he'd also give his opinion sometimes, but today it looked like he was in another world. He cared about her, she knew that. He would always pick her up from home and then drop her home after school. Sometimes he'd call to check on her if everything was okay. In school he'd always be with her. And after he'd warned everyone that day everyone had stopped bothering her and those three girls they'd tried to talk to her again, but Sesshomaru had warned them and they'd not been near her again.

"Rin." Sesshomaru called.

"Yeah, wait. I'll just put these boxes back." Rin replied thinking it was time to go, but Sesshomaru was sitting looking at her.

"Let's go for dinner tonight." He said suddenly.

"Uh, okay, wait, what?" Rin was surprised.

"I'm sure you heard me correct Rin." Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah, but dinner? Why?" Rin was still surprised, why'd he want to take her to dinner? They'd never gone anywhere. School was the only place they'd be together.

"I don't like being indebted to anyone and I always have your food." Sesshomaru said looking at the sky.

Ofcourse, Sesshomaru would not like being indebted to anyone. But Rin was hurt by the fact that he thought she brought him food, so he'd pay for it later.

"No, Sesshomaru." Rin said. "You don't have to do this and you're not being indebted to me."

"Yes, I know." Sesshomaru said.

Rin was surprised, "Then why?"

"Because I want to." Sesshomaru said looking straight into her eyes.

Rin blushed then, and smiled. "Okay."

Sesshomaru almost sighed in relief, he had thought she'd reject him. He'd just asked her thinking he could spend more time with her then, but as soon as the words left his mouth, he realized that it might have been a bad idea. She could easily reject him, why didn't he think of that earlier and when she looked confused and asked him why, he had never felt nervous. But she said yes and he was relieved.

After school, Sesshomaru dropped Rin home as always. Their ride had been quiet as always.

"Sesshomaru, where will we be going?" Rin asked. It had been nagging her so much.

"Where do you want to go?" Sesshomaru asked back.

"Ehh, you're the one who planned it, so haven't you decided already?" Rin asked.

"Yes, I have, but if there is some place you want to go, then we could go there." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh no, whatever you say is fine." Rin said.

"Then I will pick you up at seven." Sesshomaru said.

"Okay, seeya." Rin said and got out of the car.

Just as soon as Rin entered her house, she ran to her room and started searching for dress to wear that night. She wanted to know where they were going so, she could decide what to wear, but Sesshomaru had told her nothing. But since, it was Sesshomaru it might be some fancy restuarant, but what if she was wrong. She took almost all her time deciding what to wear, her aunt always sent her clothes from the States and the dresses, they were always ignored by Rin and kept in a box, but today she took them out and she even tried the dresses she thought she would never try in her entire life. Finally she decided to wear a black strapless dress, it was not that fancy, but since it was black, it looked elegant and it would look okay wherever they went. By the time she finished getting ready, it was six thirty. Then, she started feeling restless, while she was getting ready the time just flew by, but now it just stopped. Finally fifteen minutes passed and Rin was almost gonna explode from all her excitement when she got a call. It was her aunt. Rin bit her lips, she didn't want to tell her about the dinner, but if she'd ask what she was doing then she wouldn't be able to lie. So, she sighed and took the call.

Her aunt got really excited when she heard that Rin was going on a date. Rin tried telling her that it was just a dinner with friend and not a date, but she wouldn't listen. She was asking tons of question about Sesshomaru and with every answer she got more excited. Then the doorbell rang exactly at seven and Rin couldn't believe she had been talking so much with her aunt. Her aunt said Sesshomaru seemed to be the perfect boyfriend, and wished her luck before hanging up.

Rin opened the door and almost fainted, Sesshomaru looked breathtakingly beautiful. He was wearing a black Tshirt, with black pant and a black jacket and his silver hair contrasted with it. Rin just stared.

"You look beautiful." Sesshomaru said.

Then Rin startled from her daze and as his words registered in her mind, she blushed, "Uh, thankyou, you too look um, uhh great." Rin said, her mind was still turmoil, she couldn't say that he looked beautiful, though that was the only word she found to describe him.

"Hn." Sesshomaru said. "You ready?"

"Uh, yes." Rin said and got out and locked the door.

Sesshomaru opened the passenger door for Rin as always and she got in, then he got around his car and got to the driver's seat. But, he didn't start his car.

"Um, Sesshomaru, what's wrong?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru said nothing, but he turned to Rin and then slowly raised his hand and took off Rin's specs. Rin was surprised, but Sesshomaru smirked and then he started the car and drove off. And Rin was blushing furiously.

Sesshomaru drove them to the outskirts and then drove until they reached an old mansion. Then Sesshomaru drove inside the gate and stopped outside the mansion. Rin was amazed, the mansion was amazing.

"Wow, it's great." Rin said.

"Hn." Sesshomaru replied.

As they got out of the car, an imp came running towards them.

"Sesshomaru-sama, it is great to see you." The imp said in a high pitched tone.

"I expect that all I had told is done Jaken." Sesshomaru said.

"Aye, milord."Jaken replied.

Then they took a quick tour of the mansion so that Rin would be familiar with it. It was a very old mansion of the Taisho family. It was hundred years old, but it didn't look so old. Sure, it was obvious it was old from the looks of it, but not as old as hundred years. It had been managed so well. Rin was excited. But, by the end of the tour Rin was tired and hungry.

"Let's go have dinner now." Sesshomaru said taking Rin's hand and lead the way.

Rin couldn't believe her eyes, the garden was just too huge and in the middle of the garden, a table was set with two chairs. The garden was lit up very bright and there was that same imp waiting for them. As they headed towards the table, the imp pulled the chair and Sesshomaru sat Rin down and took his seat. Then the imp served them water and then after a while the food was served, Jaken explained the menu and left them. They had their meal in silence.

"This is really delicious." Rin said, savouring all the flavour.

"Hn." Sesshomaru said.

"Don't you like it?" Rin asked seeing that Sesshomaru was not eating. He would never eat much, but today he barely touched it.

"This is not the type of human food I'm used to." Sesshomaru replied.

Rin's mouth formed an o. She remembered him saying he didn't eat any human food.

"What human food you eat?" Rin asked.

"You must be aware of it, since you're the one who always makes it." Sesshomaru said.

"What?" Rin asked in surprise. "You mean, you seriously don't eat any other food. I mean human food?"

"No." Sesshomaru said. He was a youkai what did she expect. She should have known from the first time when he refused to eat. But nowadays, he was used to eating the food Rin cooked, and he liked them. He would look forward to their lunch, also because they would be alone together.

Then again there was silence. Rin finished her food. He was surprised to see how much that petite little girl could eat. And he liked how she enjoied eating. What was wrong with him? He had started liking everything she did, infact he liked everything she was.

"That was great." Rin said and looked up at Sesshomaru. Then she blushed when she saw that he was staring at her. Then Jaken cleared the table. After he was gone, Sesshomaru got up from his seat and went towards Rin and brought his hand forward taking Rin's hand in his.

"Can I have a dance with you?" Sesshomaru asked.

Rin blushed harder, "Um, I don't know how to dance, but still I would love to dance with you."

Then suddenly there was a soft music filling the garden and they started dancing. Sesshomaru guided her carefully, he was very elegant. Rin felt like she was dreaming. He was like a true prince. Every passing day, every passing moment, he just proved to be more perfect and Rin knew what she had felt towards Sesshomaru before was nothing compared to what she was feeling now. She had fallen so hard for him and there was no turning back. And she had convinced herself even if he didn't love her back, it was fine, but now it was more difficult. It would just hurt thinking that he didn't love her back. Rin's eyes were filled with the unshed tears. Sesshomaru stopped dancing suddenly and raised her head and looked straight into her eyes.

"What's the matter?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Nothing." Rin said.

"Don't lie to me Rin. You are holding back your tears and say that nothing is wrong." Sesshomaru said.

"No, I remembered how I used to dance with my father when I was a child, I would put my feet on top of his and he'd lead me. I'd dance anywhere when I was little. But after that accident, this is the first time I've danced." Rin said, her tears falling. And that was also the truth. There was also another reason for her tears but she could not tell that to him.

Sesshomaru then took a drop of her tear in his finger and said, "I hate tears. It's smell is disturbing."

"I'm sorry." Rin said.

"But, I hate it more when it's in your eyes." Sesshomaru said. "You got that pain hidden in your eyes. And for the first time I cannot do anything about it. This Sesshomaru has the power to bring back the dead, but cannot take away the pain from your eyes. And the tears are the sign of weakness, but when it's in your eyes, I don't feel like you are weak, it makes me realize I'm not strong enough. Not strong enough to take that pain away from you."

"Sesshomaru." Rin said, her eyes sparkling with tears and happiness. Then Sesshomaru took her into his arms and held her there. After a while he raised Rin up, and put her feet on top of his and danced. And Rin was smiling from the bottom of her heart. The ice prince was very warm.

After their dance they took a walk around the garden and Sesshomaru dropped Rin home. He got out of the car and went around it and opened the passenger's door, then he walked her to the door.

"Thanks Sesshomaru." Rin said. "I had fun."

"Hn." Sesshomaru said and looked at her. Then slowly he brought her closer and gently kissed her forehead. Rin blushed. "I will see you tomorrow."

"Okay. Get home safely." Rin said and Sesshomaru again replied with a 'hn' and left. Rin looked at Sesshomaru's retreating back with a huge grin on her face. As Sesshomaru was about to get into his car, he looked at Rin. Rin then waved and Sesshomaru nodded once and then drove off.

Rin then got inside her house and touched her forehead where Sesshomaru had kissed her. She was in a daze. Then suddenly her cellphone rang, it was her aunt wanting every detail of her date with Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru on the other hand was surprised by his own behaviour that night. Rin made him do things he never would have thought. And the kiss, even though it was on her forehead, he had done so without her permission, that was not like him to invade other people's personal space, but Rin didn't seem to mind and a small smile appeared on his face. Tonight had been good. Maybe it wasn't so bad to live with humans after all. Sesshomaru then thought about his own family. And then he checked his voicemail, it was from his dad, they were coming to Tokyo. He wasn't ready for this. Well as long as they didn't find where he was living, which was very unlikely, since it was Inutaisho, it wouldn't be any trouble for him finding his place. Maybe he has already found out, maybe he even knows about Rin, if so, why didn't he say anything. Rin. Then his thought swiftly turned to the raven haired girl.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, now I'm gonna take their relation one pitch higher, but it's gonna be slow. Sesshomaru still has to realize his feelings so, but by next two chapters he will realize them. But, don't worry it's not going to end so soon. And I don't know when will I update again. It might be tomorrow or could take some days. But, just hold on tight everyone.

And for the readers of my other stories, I'm so sorry for the wait, but I want to finish this first and then continue with others.

Well, so please review and tell me how do you like this chapter. Thankyou.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone, I hope you all will enjoy this chapter. And thank you all for reviewing, following and favouriting my story. And not only that even for those who read my story, thank you very much.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru and Rin were in their usual place having lunch. They had just had their class meeting. Their classmates had planned a five days tour and the school had given them permission. So, it was to finalise all the people who were willing to go.

Sesshomaru had sighed internally when Rin had refused to go. Sesshomaru had thought she'd want to go for a tour. But, surprisingly she said she was not participating. If Rin was going, then that meant he'd go too and he didn't like being with other people. But, if she went he'd have to go, because others might try to hurt her again, or maybe she could not take care of herself, which Sesshomaru was sure to be unlikely. Rin was small and fragile but she was strong from within and perfectly capable of taking care of herself. Sesshomaru frowned then, when had the situation changed so much. When had it changed from Rin following her to him following Rin? And what was this feeling? What was this obssession? He was confused, sometimes he'd be furious over it, and sometimes he'd like the feeling.

He had started liking Rin's company more and more. He now looked at Rin and her pleasant smile. Maybe it was not that bad living with a human. Maybe he could start living with his family again. But then he realised, he had not left his house because of that human, it was because of marriage. His father had wanted him to get married, though he was still young. He was atleast given the freedom to choose his bide, but Sesshomaru had disliked the thought of marriage.

Yes, that was the real reason he had left the house. And he always thought it was because of his father's human wife and that hanyou. Now that he thought about it, they had had no problem before, sure it took Sesshomaru some time to accept the fact that he had to live with a human under same roof but, he had accepted that fact. His father had married that human after the divorce with his previous wife, Sesshomaru's mom. Their marriage had been a disaster and Sesshomaru's mother had been more than happy when they had their divorce. Nokami, Sesshomaru's mother had been very happy when Inutaisho had decided to marry Izayoi. Infact, she had managed the whole wedding. And when she decided later, that she wanted to travel the world, she had left him in Izayoi's care and had trusted her to take care of him more than herself, and she had. Izayoi had taken care of him like he was her own son, yes, she cared for him. Then that hanyou was born. He had despised the fact that a hanyou was born in their house, but even that hanyou was bearable. He looked up to Sesshomaru.

And it had been a long time since he forgot the real reason he had left his home, he had thought it was because of that hanyou and human, and he had start to despise them, but recently Rin had made him realize that he had a human and a hanyou who cared for him and he didn't mind the fact.

"Rin, why are you not going?" Sesshomaru asked suddenly.

"Eh!" Rin was surprised.

"Tour I meant." Sesshomaru said so as to clear the question.

"Oh, I don't feel comfortable with them, I don't even know them. I have never talked with them, so I don't think I'll enjoy it." Rin said looking down at her feet.

It was like Sesshomaru had thought. She did want to go to that tour.

"Rin, if you want to go, you should go. And anyway I will come with you." Sesshomaru said.

Rin blushed. "No, Sesshomaru you don't have to. I know even you don't like being around them. And I don't want to go with them." Rin said.

"Rin, it's no problem for me." Sesshomaru said looking up at the sky.

"Sesshomaru, actually I don't even want to go to all those places. I just wanted to go to the amusement park. I used to go there when I was little with my parents. But now, I don't even remember how it's like." Rin said looking distant.

Sesshomaru then said nothing. They had their lunch in silence. After finishing they went back to their class and the rest of their day went by silently.

After school Sesshomaru dropped Rin home as usual. Today both of them were more quiet than usual.

When Sesshomaru went home, he checked for his voicemail. He had some unwanted and unimportant messages, but not the one he was hoping for. Inutaisho had left him no message after informing him that they were coming to Tokyo. He didn't even know if they were already in Tokyo or they'd be coming soon, and he didnt even know why they were coming and for how long were they staying. And it seemed like Inutaisho had no intension of letting him know anytime soon.

Rin had just taken a bath and was getting ready to sleep when she got a call from Sesshomaru. He asked if she was free the next day since everyone else from the class were going for the tour and they'd have no class. When she said she had no plans, he told her to be ready the next day, they'd go to the amusement park. By the time she hung up, she was too excited. She didn't even sleep properly because she was too excited.

The next day exactly at ten Sesshomaru was outside Rin's house. Before he could even ring the doorbell, Rin opened the door. She was beaming, and she looked very energetic.

"Hello, Sesshomaru." Rin said.

"Goodmorning." Sesshomaru greeted. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes." Rin said and got out and locked the door.

She was wearing shorts and a Tshirt. She looked smaller than usual. And she was skipping all the way to car. Today she didn't even wait for Sesshomaru to open the passenger's door for her, she got into the car and soon they were on their way. Rin looked different. She was talking all the way about how amusement park could be like, what type of ride she could take. She was asking all sorts of questions to him. This was a new side of Rin he had never seen. But, he liked it. Infact he'd like it more if she'd always be like this. She was happy. Her eyes, they were sparkling with happiness and her face glowed. Was this how she really was, had that accident changed her so much? But she was just a child when that accident had happened, could that accident have that much of an effect on a child. But, whatever it was, Sesshomaru was glad that Rin was out of her shield for once and she seemed so free.

As soon as Sesshomaru parked his car, Rin was out of the car and looking around. She was everywhere, that speed was not normal for a human. As they entered, Rin's reaction was similar to that of the other kids there. Then Sesshomaru was dragged to each and every ride. They were getting too much of attention and that was something Sesshomaru despised. But, he didn't want to tell that to Rin, she seemed oblivious to other things, and he didn't want her to stop having fun. When had he started putting others before him? When had Rin become more important than himself? All his behaviour towards Rin, why had it changed? Rin, how had she changed him?

As they were heading towards another ride. They were stopped by some people.

"Excuse me, would you like to see a theater of Cinderella?" One of them asked.

What theater of Cinderella? Did they look like some children who'd watch Cinderella? Then he looked at Rin, atleast she looked like the one who'd watch Cinderella. Those people had started explaining about the theater and that it was their hundreth performance, so they had some special features but Rin interrupted them suddenly.

"What's a Cinderella?" Rin asked.

Those who were explaining Rin about the theater stopped suddenly. They looked at each other and then back at Rin. Then one of them quickly regained his composure and start encouraging Rin to watch the theatre since she was not aware of it, it was the best chance to know about the best fairytale. Then what more did they need, Rin bought the ticket immediately and they had to wait another fifteen minutes before the play started.

Rin decided to go on another ride in that time.

"Sesshomaru, what is that Cinderella all about?" Rin asked after their ride, as they were heading where the theater was taking place.

"Well, it's just a fairytale about a girl who is mistreated by her step mother and step sisters and she finds a prince." Sesshomaru said not interested.

But, Rin got more excited. "Oh, my dad used to tell me lots of stories like that." Rin said, "So, how does she find the prince?"

"Don't you think it'd be better to know when you're watching it, than me telling it?" Sesshomaru said uninterested in the conversation, since there was something else that was bothering him. He sensed something familiar, he couldn't pin point it and that was nagging him.

"Oh yeah. I will wait and see it then." Rin said and kept quiet, but after a moment she asked again, "So, how does she meet her prince."

When Sesshomaru looked at her and raised one of his eyebrows, she said, "Well, I want to know. I hate not knowing."

"She attends a ball and leaves one of her shoes after dancing with the prince and he finds her through that." Sesshomaru said.

"But, that's not romantic at all." Rin said. "She leaves a shoe and the prince finds her with it's help. Oh, wait I know this story." She said excitedly, but then her face fell. "It's the story of Rin's daddy."

"What?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes, daddy told me this story always, but there was no cinderella, there was Rin's mommy and Rin's daddy. Rin's daddy was the prince." Rin said and she looked like she was living her past once again, she had a sad smile on her face and a distant look in her eyes. "Daddy would dance with mommy then." she continued.

Sesshomaru was in a turmoil, he didn't know if he should just let her be or tell her something. But he was saved from doing anything as they reached the theater hall and they asked for ticket and Rin came back to reality.

The play started soon enough and Sesshomaru could be least interested. He was just staring at the girl sitting beside him, her expressions and he'd compare it with other children present there. It was the same. He was just staring at her, how she'd be sad when Cinderella was mistreated by her step mother and step sisters, and how she'd be happy when something nice happened to Cinderella, how amazed she was when Godmother arrived, how her eyes twinkled when they danced. He noticed each one of these.

"... happily ever after." Sesshomaru heard the narrator say and knew that it was over. Then he looked back at Rin, she had a frown on her face. He looked at other children but they were smiling and laughing happily. So, there was nothing wrong with the ending.

"What's wrong Rin?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Why?" Rin asked absentmindedly.

"Why what?" Sesshomaru asked confused.

"Why didn't my parents have a happily ever after?" Rin asked.

That was not something Sesshomaru had expected and he didn't know how to answer it. But he didn't have to, cause it seemed like Rin was not looking for any answers.

"Cinderella, what would happen if she had a child and both she and her prince died in an accident leaving their child alone?" Rin asked again. "Then there could not be a happily ever after. And what about the child? She'll again suffer just like Cinderella did. Maybe alone, with no one by her side."

Sesshomaru understood that she was talking about her parents and herself. How was he to answer her? What was he to do to ease her pain?

"Rin..." He started but was interrupted.

"The child will also find her prince and have her happily ever after or whatever is destined for her to bring her, her happily ever after, and Cinderella and her prince would be happy that their child found her happily ever after, cause they'd been looking after her even after they died. And they already had their happiness completed when they had first seen their precious child." someone said coming towards them.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as soon as he heard the voice. Then he even got their familiar scent. How could he have been so careless, that familiar feeling was knowing that he was close to his family and he had ignored it.

Rin looked at the woman who had just explained to her, she seemed so warm and she wanted to go and hug her and cry in her shoulder. 'Mother' that was the only word that came to her mind. But who was she? Then she saw the person or rather demon standing next to her. He was a dog demon and he looked like Sesshomaru. Were they related?

"Hello father, mother." Sesshomaru said.

Father? Mother? Rin was surprised. Sesshomaru had never talked about his parents and now they were standing right infront of her. What was she to do? How should she greet them?

"Hello dear, how have you been?" Sesshomaru's mother asked him

She looked human, was Sesshomaru's mother human? But from what she had heard, if a demon and a human mated, they'd have a hanyou. And Sesshomaru was definitely not one, though she had never seen one, she was sure Sesshomaru was a full demon.

"Sesshomaru my son, isn't this such a coincidence?" His father said.

Sesshomaru sighed internally. He knew this was not a mere coincident. His father must have been tracking him and he must have known about Rin and was looking for the best way to catch him with Rin.

"Inuyasha. How have you been doing?" Sesshomaru inquired looking down at Izayoi's leg.

Inuyasha? Rin was surprised. Who was that? Was that the name of his mother's leg? Was she a demon after all and had a leg that had a name. Did that leg talk? Otherwise why would Sesshomaru talk to it?

"Big brudder, I was very worrieded about you. Daddy says you busy so, cannot talks wid me." A small voice was heard from where Sesshomaru was seeing.

Did her leg really talk? But then a small child poked his head from behind Izayoi's leg. And that boy looked at Rin and frowned. His ears twitched. Wait ears? Were they real? Rin wanted to touch them.

"Who's dat?" The boy asked.

"Yes, Sesshomaru why don't you introduce your friend?" Izayoi asked and Inutaisho nodded in agreement.

"This is my friend Rin. Rin this is my family, my father Inutaisho, mother Izayoi and brother Inuyasha." Sesshomaru introduced.

"Hello, nice to meet you." Rin said and bowed.

"Rin, what a nice name. Are you from Sesshomaru's school?" Izayoi asked.

"Uh yes." Rin answered.

But then Rin was bombarded with lots of questions from Inutaisho. Why would they ask such questions? They didn't ask Rin anything about her family and she was relieved. All their questions were directed to her about herself and, her and Sesshomaru, where had they first met, how had they met and lots more. Rin was answering uncomfortably.

"Honey, I think it's time for you to stop. It's clear she's uncomfortable with these questions and it's not an appropriate place." Izayoi said.

As always she came to Sesshomaru's rescue. She seemed to understand him.

"Why don't you both come over for dinner?" Izayoi invited and Sesshomaru could not believe his ears. Izayoi made the situation worse.

"Uh, well, I uh." Rin didn't know how to answer so she looked at Sesshomaru for help.

"This is Rin's first time coming to an amusement park after a long time, so we might stay late." Sesshomaru said and regretted that as soon as he saw the twinkle in Inutaisho's eyes. He knew what that meant. Already he seemed to be interested in Rin's and Sesshomaru's relation and now he himself had made the situation worse.

"Well, I didn't mean tonight, some other time perhaps." Izayoi siad.

"Ofcourse I'd be happy to." Rin said smiling and Sesshomaru almost smacked his face with his hand.

"Well then we'll see you. Sesshomaru we're staying at the Taisho Regal Mansion and I will call you so you can tell me when is the appropriate time for you." Inutaiho said.

"I dont wants to go." Inuyasha said and everyone looked at him. When he saw Rin looking at him, he hid behind Izayoi and again poked his head out. "Inuyasha wants to stays wid brudder."

"Not today Inuyasha, you should not be disturbing Sesshomaru today." Inutaisho said and Sesshomaru frowned while Rin blushed.

"No, he can stay with us." Rin said.

"No, no. Inuyasha is a big boy so, he's very busy." Inutaisho said and as soon as he said that, Inuyasha's face changed.

"Yes, Inuyasha is big boy, he's very busy." Inuyasha repeated what his father had said and very proudly. But then he frowned. "Daddy, why is Inuyasha busy?"

"You know this and that, cause you're a big boy." Inutaisho said. "And if you stay with Sesshomaru who will take care of your mother?"

Inuyasha smiled proudly then. "Sowy big brudder, Inuyasha has to take cares of mommy so, I can't stays wid you today."

Sesshomaru only nodded then. Then they all were about to part their own ways when Inuyasha ran towards Sesshomaru and grabbed his leg. Sesshomaru looked down to see huge amber eyes looking back at him and smiling.

"Big brudder, come fast to meets Inuyasha otay?" Inuyasha said.

"Hn." Sesshomaru said. But Inuyasha still didn't let go of his leg. It was very clear he didn't want to leave Sesshomaru. So, Sesshomaru said, "Inuyasha, if you remain good boy and do as mother and father says, I'll come to meet you early."

"Rweally?" Inuyasha asked, his eyes shining.

"Do you doubt my words Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked in a strict voice.

"No, brudder." Inuyasha said looking down at his feet.

"And I will stay with you the whole day." Sesshomaru said and knelt down so he was only little bit taller than Inuyasha. "I'll even take you to my house and you can stay there." Sesshomaru whispered.

"Otay." Inuyasha also whispered. Sesshomaru got up, then Inuyasha again hugged his leg. "Come fasts otay brudder." he said and looked at Rin, Rin then smiled at him and Inuyasha quickly hid his face in Sesshomaru's leg. When he looked back at Rin, he was blushing.

Then they all parted their ways. Rin and Sesshomaru were silent for a while,but then again Rin got her spirit back. And again they were on the rides. By the time Sesshomaru dropped Rin home, she was very tired. She was asleep in his car. Sesshomaru then just watched her sleep and didn't want to wake her up, so he took Rin's key from where she had kept earlier and carried her bridal style to her house and to her room. He laid her down on her bed and she slept peacefully. Sesshomaru just stared at her sleeping frame, then he leaned and kissed her forehead and a small smile formed on her lips. Then as he was retreating, Rin caught Sesshomaru's hand. Sesshomaru was surprised, then he looked at her face, she was still deep in sleep. Then Sesshomaru just stayed there staring at her face and he sat on her bed and watched her sleep all night.

Why this obsession about this human girl? What was the feeling she aroused in him? This new feeling, what was he to name it? Did she feel the same way when she was around him? Was he going insane. Was he loosing his mind? What he was feeling, was it mutual? Whenever she was around him, did she also stopped thinking. All reasoning, did she leave them too? Just like him. All night he had lots of question in his mind as he watched the human girl sleep peacefully.

The next day Rin woke up alone and there was no trace of the Inuyoukai ever being there. Rin felt fresh, she had not slept so peacefully ever. She didn't have any nightmares, nor was she struggling to sleep, nothing. She just slept soundly and she had felt very safe. And all she remembered was getting into Sesshomaru's car to come home, she must have felt asleep instantly. Had Sesshomaru brought her up to her room? Rin blushed at the thought. The things Sesshomaru made her feel. Then she sighed, if only, if only he knew.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, how's the new chapter? Oh, yeah I seriously can't write how little children talk. I hope there was no confusion when Inuyasha was talking and if there was please forgive me, cause I seriously can't write better than that. Actually I wanted to potray an older Inuyasha who's come to Sesshomaru's college, but then again at the last moment I changed my mind.

Oh, and I really have very less reviews in this story, so I want 10 reviews before I publish another story. Yes, I'm being greedy, but it's really sad to get so less reviews. So, please take out a minute or two and review my story, "I love you too."

Thankyou.


	6. Chapter 6

_Sigh! I couldn't even get the ten reviews I asked for. It's really depressing. But thank you to all those who reviewed or favourited or followed my story. Also, to those who read my story. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Rin and Sesshomaru spent the rest of their holiday without meeting each other. They'd talk on the phone once or twice a day, but that would be for a very short period, since they'd not have much to talk about. But on their last day of holiday, Sesshomaru called Rin early in the morning. It was about their dinner with his parents. They wanted to meet with them and they had been nagging him everyday after their meeting at the amusement park, so, he wanted to ask Rin if she'd be willing to go to the dinner with him. Rin had told them that she'd come for dinner, but now that she thought about it, she was nervous. Sesshomaru noticing it, calmed her down and told her it was okay if she didn't want to. But, Rin said she'd love to go and join them for dinner. So, Sesshomaru told her he'd come pick her up at seven and hung up.

Sesshomaru sighed in relief as he hung up the phone. He wanted to meet Rin but didn't know what to tell her, but then his parents had been calling him everyday reminding him of their dinner with Rin. So, Sesshomaru thought that would be great to meet with Rin.

Rin on the other hand smiled thinking she'd finally be able to meet with Sesshomaru. It had only been four days since they last met and she had made hundreds of excuse so, she could meet with Sesshomaru, but at the last moment she had chickened out. She had called him always thinking of telling him some excuse, so she could meet with him but she could never say it. Also, when he called she hoped he'd ask her to meet with him, but that would always be a hopeless wish in her part. But, today she'd be able to meet with him. Then suddenly the reason why she would be able to meet with him came to her mind and her smile faded a bit, but then she remembered how Sesshomaru had told her not to worry and if she had any problem he'd be there beside her.

Rin was not even aware how she had spent the rest of her day. She had been too excited. She just remembered Sesshomaru calling her in the morning to invite her to dinner with his parents and now it was almost seven and she was all ready. Her aunt had called her and she had told her about the dinner and her aunt had been more excited than her. And that added her excitement. As always Sesshomaru was exactly on time, exactly at seven he was outside Rin's door.

Sesshomaru rang the doorbell and when Rin opened her door, he forgot to breath for a moment. She was looking really beautiful, she was wearing a royal blue gown and must've worn a heel, since she looked taller than always, her hair was tied in a neat bun. She never ceased to surprise him, how had he never noticed before how beautiful she was.

"Hello, Sesshomaru." Rin said and Sesshomaru came about.

"You look beautiful." Sesshomaru said.

After not meeting for so long, to hear compliment from him as his first sentence to her was really something. Rin couldn't help blushing.

"You ready to leave?" Sesshomaru asked and Rin nodded.

Soon, they were on their way. They didn't say much and soon they reached a mansion. The gate opened for them and as he parked his car, he turned to Rin.

"Rin, it may be a little uncomfortable for you here. I'm sure my parents will ask you lots of questions, but if you feel uncomfortable and don't want to answer any of them, then you don't have to, okay?" Sesshomaru said.

Rin looked at him smiling and then nodded. Then Sesshomaru got out of the car and then got around his car and opened the door for Rin and held out his hand for Rin. She took it and got out too and looked around. She was amazed, it was too huge to be called a home. The garden, garage, mansion, everything, it was all too huge, it was not normal. Rin gulped, she got more nervous now. But then Sesshomaru held her hand and squeezed it a bit, reassuring her. Then they walked towards the door. It opened as soon as they reached the door.

"Good evening, Sesshomaru-sama." The butler greeted and looked at Rin. "Good evening ma'am."

Rin smiled, "Hello, nice to meet you."

The butler seemed surprised, then his expression softened a little. "This way please." he led the way.

Rin held onto Sesshomaru's arm as they followed the butler. Rin was getting more and more nervous with every step she took. How would his parents treat her, it was troubling her. They had been very nice when they last met, but it was just a momentarily meeting and they had met unexpectedly. But, now how would they be? Rin had felt Izayoi was like mother, that could not have been wrong. Rin felt Sesshomaru put his hand on top of hers again and put a bit of pressure, she looked up to see him looking down at her, his eyes soft. Then he looked ahead, and Rin too followed his eyes to see that the butler had opened the door. They were led to the dining hall, but except for some maids there was no one.

But, suddenly the door opposite to them opened and soon ran in Inuyasha.

"Brudder." Inuyasha called running and hugged Sesshomaru's leg. Then, he looked at Rin.

Rin smiled, "How are you Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha then hid his face in Sesshomaru's leg. Rin was surprised, but then smiled. Then Izayoi and Inutaisho came too. As soon as Rin saw them, she realized, she'd been worrying for no reason. Their calm face calmed her too, and that warm smile brought a smile to her face.

"Hello Sesshomaru." Inutaisho said and looked at Rin, "How have you been dear?"

"Good evening, Mr. Taisho, Mrs. Taisho." Rin greeted.

"You don't have to be so formal, you can call us mother and father, right Sesshomaru?" Inutaisho said, his eyes gleaming.

Rin was surprised, but Izayoi came and hugged her, she was warm. She really reminded her of how her mother had been, how she'd hold her in her arms.

"Mom." Rin said unconsciously, surprising everyone even herself. But then everyone relaxed and smiled. Sesshomaru's eyes softened too.

"Why is she calling mommy mom? Mommy is my mommy." Inuyasha said, his eyes teary.

"Inuyasha she is family, and you should not say such things to family, right?" Inutaisho said and Inuyasha nodded.

"Sir, dinner is ready to be served." The butler came and announced.

"Okay, thankyou Myoga." Inutaisho said. Then they all headed to the dining table, all that is except Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru looked down at Inuyasha clinging to his leg, grinning and looking up at him. Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows and Inuyasha grinned and shook his head. Sesshomaru sighed and then started walking, Inuyasha still clinging to his feet.

Then Sesshomaru sat down opposite to Izayoi, Rin next to him, Inuyasha still clinging at his feet. The butler came and explained the menu, then other servants came in bringing the food.

"Inuyasha, sit down properly." Izayoi said.

"Dun wanna." Inuyasha said, grinning.

"Inuyasha." Izayoi said and Inuyasha's grin vanished. He went and sat next to Rin then.

"Inuyasha, would you like to sit here?" Rin asked him showing her seat and Inuyasha looked at her, confused. "You can be next to Sesshomaru then."

And Inuyasha's smile came back in an instant. Then he swapped his seat with Rin. Rin smiled at him and Inuyasha too smiled at her and blushed a little.

"Thankyou, Rin nee-san." Inuyasha said. Rin smiled then. Then the dinner was served and they had their dinner in silence. Rin was at peace, they didn't talk much at the dinner table, and she thought she'd been worried for nothing.

But, after dinner was over, they went to the living room. There they all sat comfortably.

"Brudder, Inuyasha learned the piano, hear me plays otay?" Inuyasha said and Sesshomaru nodded.

Inuyasha then ran to where the piano was and start playing. Rin had thought he'd play some children's song or anything, but she had not at all expected the classical. Inuyasha was playing Beethoven's Für Elise and with such ease which Rin thought was not possible for a child that age. She then looked at Sesshomaru, he had his eyes closed and seemed like he was listening to it carefully. Inuyasha finished playing and Rin clapped in excitement, then Izayoi and Inutaisho complimented him, saying he'd improved so well and all. But Inuyasha ran to Sesshomaru.

"Did you likes it, brudder?" Inuyasha asked standing infront of him.

Sesshomaru then slowly opened his eyes and nodded, Inuyasha then beemed with happiness. Then again there was a peaceful silent, broken only when Inuyasha would tell something to Sesshomaru occasionally. Then Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru if he'd like to play game with him and Sesshomaru declined. Inuyasha seemed sad, but he knew Sesshomaru was not going to change his mind, so he went towards Rin.

Rin looked at him as he fidgetted nervously, then looked at her uncertainly, "Neesan, you wants to play 'Mortal Kombat' wid Inuyasha?"

Rin looked surprised, "I'd love to, but I don't know how."

Inuyasha seemed excited, "Inuyasha will teaches you, so will neesan plays wid me?"

"Okay." Rin said and soon Inuyasha was teaching Rin how to play and they both were playing.

Sesshomaru was just observing Rin. The way Inuyasha and she acted was almost similar now. Rin was like a child. But in school she had always been the serious one, she had always been following him and been very quiet and all, she was very good with her studies. That was all he had known about her. If he hadn't talked with her, then he'd never know this side of Rin, the side which he just couldn't get enough of. He also realized now, that after the accident, she must've grown up too fast. She must've given up on her childhood, did that accident effect her life so much? Was that why now, every little thing brought so much happiness in her life? Had she just start to live her life? If so, then he'd make sure, that she gets all the happiness she deserves and more.

Sesshomaru was so engrossed in watching Rin, that he didn't realize the two pairs of eyes looking at him.

"Sesshomaru must care for that girl a lot." Izayoi said smiling and Inutaisho nodded.

"I don't know if he's aware of it or not, but he's let Rin into his life to the extent, where it is almost impossible to let go of her." Inutaisho said.

"But Rin seems to be in the same state too." Izayoi said looking at Rin who was playing with Inuyasha.

"Yes, I think she's the one whom all of us have been waiting for." Inutaisho said. "What do you think?"

"I've always said everything happens for a reason." Izayoi said a smile, in her face as she watched Sesshomaru looking at Rin. "She's very pure and seems to be healing right now in her heart, and I think both of them are going to help each other."

Inutaisho nodded and looked at Sesshomaru. He then felt Izayoi squeeze his hand and when he looked at her, she nodded at him. He smiled a bit and nodded too and left her and went towards Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked up at him.

"Son, I'm glad that you joined us for dinner." Inutaisho said.

Sesshomaru nodded, "I had expected you to ask lots of questions to Rin and me, but it was astonishing that the dinner went by silently."

Inutaisho smiled at that, "Yeah, I wanted to ask lots of questions regarding you and her, but Izayoi told me to give you some time and to trust your decisions."

Sesshomaru looked at Izayoi then, she was looking at Rin and Inuyasha playing, her expression soft and eyes warm. Sesshomaru smiled internally. Izayoi could help fill the gap of the mother to Rin. Then he looked at Inutaisho who was now grinning for some reason, and maybe even Inutaisho could be a father for Rin, maybe. Though it was hard to say, seeing that idiotic face of his father, with due respect. Then Sesshomaru's face suddenly turned serious and he looked at his father.

"Father, why are you all here?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, we've decided to expand our business here in Japan and Tokyo seemed the best place for that and Izayoi and Inuyasha were worried about you, so, we also wanted to see how you were faring." Inutaisho said.

"How long are you planning to stay?" Sesshomaru asked.

Inutaisho's face got very serious, "Well we plan to live in Tokyo from now on, the business is doing very well and the branch here will need some time, so I will be staying here. Inuyasha keeps on complaining that he is tired of moving, as you know he's a hanyou and it's difficult for him, and he stopped trying to make any friends now and he looks up to you, so it maybe easier for him, if he stays near you. He will atleast know he's not alone. We are there for him, but if you're also there for him, he'll be more happy." Then Inutaisho turned to look at Inuyasha and Rin playing and laughing. "Inuyasha looks really happy right now, you might not believe it, but when we met you that day at the amusement park, it was when we saw him smile after a long time. And now he seems to have grown a liking to Rin, maybe it's because she didn't judge him, but he seems to trust her."

Sesshomaru was also looking at them, he had not expected Inuyasha to be suffering, he had ignored the fact that being a hanyou meant it was difficult for him to be accepted by demon as well as humans. And he had thought since he was a Taisho, he'd be living a happy life. But he had realised long before that money was not everything. But that fool, he atleast had his mother and father, they must care for him a lot, then what reason for him to be sad. But then again, they also have other responsibilities, Inutaisho must be busy with his business and Izayoi was after all a human, also the one who was raised to be a proper lady, she must not have been prepared for a situation as such, although she was a great mother, there are somethings that are inevitable. And there must have been some situations when they had to put others before Inuyasha. They are after all nobles, and they also have responsibilities toward the society. But he was not like them, he always kept the one he cared for before everything else.

"Sesshomaru, also I have a project in Kyoto which I have to start as soon as possible, and so I will be leaving tomorrow, and we still have to admit Inuyasha to school. Actually everything hass aleady been taken care of, now the only thing left is to meet the principal and sign an agreement paper." Inutaisho said.

"And I'm thinking you're expecting me to do that." Sesshomaru stated.

Inutaisho nodded then continued, "Also, we can't leave him alone and he can't come with us once he joins the school, and I'm sure he doesn't want to, so would you take care of him while we're gone?" Inutaisho asked.

Sesshomaru just stared at his father.

Inutaisho then cleared his throat and grinned then, "Well, he might be a big help for you." Sesshomaru then narrowed his eyes, so Inutaisho hurriedly continued. "Well, he seems to get along with Rin and well he can help you spend more time with her and also help you to sort out your feelings, which I'm sure you still haven't."

Sesshomaru thought for a moment, then sighed and agreed. He thought that would be it. But Inutaisho just stood there, so he turned to look up at him.

"Izayoi and I like Rin." Inutaisho said suddenly, "I know I told you that I'd stop forcing you to choose your bride, but I guess you've chosen the right one. I told you already that you still have to sort out your feelings but to us it's clear as crystal."

"Where are you going with this?" Sesshomaru asked.

"The reason you left the house was because I was forcing you to marry and now since I told you I'm not going to do that again, I want you to come and live with us as a family." Inutaisho said.

Sesshomaru was about to say something but stopped as he noticed Rin standing next to him, he looked at her and noticed her weary eyes.

"I lost." Rin said pouting. "It was too tiring."

Sesshomaru then raised his hand slowly and ruffled her hair a bit and she was surprised at first, but then relaxed and smiled.

"Let's leave for now." Sesshomaru said. "Inuyasha, you coming with me?"

Inuyasha frowned in confusion then smiled and ran up to him, "I'm stayin wid you?"

"Yes, Inuyasha." Inutaisho interrupted, "Your stuffs are already packed." then he looked uncomfortably at Sesshomaru whose eyes were glaring at him, 'you already planned this?' But then Inuyasha hugged Sesshomaru's leg and he looked down at Inuyasha with a softer expression. So, Inutaisho calmed and continued, "Inuyasha, your mother and I are going to Kyoto for some work, so until we come back will you stay with Sesshomaru?"

Inuyasha looked at Inutaisho surprised, then Inutaisho thought Inuyasha would say 'NO' and from whichever angle he looked, Inuyasha was still too young to be apart from his parents. He thought of taking Inuyasha along, but then Inuyasha smiled.

"Otay." Inuyasha said and looked at his brother again, grinning.

Inutaisho's face fell, 'what? He didn't even hesitated once.' But then he smiled. Then went to Inuyasha and ruffled his hair.

"Don't trouble your brother, okay?" Inutaisho told his son and Inuyasha nodded.

Then the butler came and said everything was ready. Inutaisho nodded.

"Inuyasha." Izayoi called and Inuyasha went up to her. She smiled and said, "We'll be back soon okay, and tomorrow you go with your brother and get admitted to the school and behave okay?"

Inuyasha frowned, "Do I hafta?"

"Yes, Inuyasha and don't worry, your Onii-sama will be with you right?" Izayoi said and looked at Sesshomaru. "You trust your onii-sama right?" Inuyasha nodded, then Izayoi continued, "And Rin will also be with you."

Inuyasha then ginned, "Otay, Inuyasha goes tomorrow, but if Inuyasha doesn't like school then Inuyasha doesn't go again."

Izayoi nodded then, "I'm sure you'll like it. It's the school Sesshomaru attends."

Inuyasha beamed then. Then after that they said their goodbyes and wished them luck for their journey, soon the three of them were on their way.

"Rin nee-san, let's play again afters we goes home otay?" Inuyasha said.

Rin smiled and replied, "Sorry, Inuyasha but I go to my home and you to Sesshomaru's, so, we can't play."

"You don't stays wid us?" Inuyasha asked surprised.

"Um, no." Rin said and Inuyasha looked sad.

"Stay wid us tonight, nee-san." Inuyasha said.

"Uh, I can't. I got school tomorrow and all, but I will see you tomorrow okay?" Rin tried explaining, then looked at Sesshomaru for help.

Sesshomaru turned to face her then again turned his attention to the road and said, "Yes Rin, stay with us tonight."

Rin was surprised. She had thought he'll try to convince Inuyasha, she looked at him and saw his lips slightly curved up. Then she smiled and said, "Okay then."

Now, it was Sesshomaru's turn to be surprised, he had just said that to tease her, he had not expected her to actually say 'yes'.

Inuyasha was happy now and he was just going on and on about things they'd do once they reached home. But by the time he reached home, he was really tired, barely opening his eyes. Then he got out of the car rubbing his eyes. Rin held his hand and followed Sesshomaru as he led them. As Rin entered the house, her jaw almost fell to the ground. The elegance was far elegant than she had thought would be. She had guessed that Sesshomaru's choice would be elegant, but the lavish and luxury was something she could have never imagined.

"Inuyasha, where would you like to sleep?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I wants to sleep wid brudder and nee-san." Inuyasha said rubbing his eyes.

Rin's eyes widened and blushed a little.

"No, Inuyasha. You sleep with Sesshomaru and I'll sleep somewhere else." Rin tried explaining to Inuyasha but he would not hear anything. He kept on insisting to sleep with them both and at some point Sesshomaru sided with Inuyasha and Rin had to agree. Rin sighed and looked at Sesshomaru, he was enjoing this too much. She knew if he tried explaining to Inuyasha he'd understand but he was doing nothing of that sort.

Then so finally, Inuyasha slept between Rin and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru gave Rin his shirt as she couldn't sleep in her gown and it was enough to cover her thighs. Rin was a bit uncomfortable but surprisingly she slept peacefully afterwards, no nightmare or whatsoever.

Then almost at midnight Inuyasha woke up rubbing his eyes. He was all sweaty, it was too hot for the hanyou to sleep between them. He then got out and went towards kitchen, he was hungry. He was still very sleepy. He then opened the fridge and searched for some food to eat, then suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, he was surpised and yelped a little then was shushed by the same hand. He looked up to see Sesshomaru.

"You'll wake Rin." Sesshomaru simply said, then Inuyasha relaxed and he let go of Inuyasha.

"Brudder?" Inuyasha said.

"You hungry?" Sesshomaru asked and Inuyasha nodded then Sesshomaru noticed the sweat on Inuyasha's forehead. "Why are you sweating?"

"Too hots for Inuyasha." Inuyasha said.

"You should not be complaining after insisting that much to sleep with us." Sesshomaru said. "You want Ice-cream?"

Inuyasha nodded grinning, then Sesshomaru got out the ice-cream and let him eat. But as he finished and as Sesshomaru tried to take him to bed, he noticed something strange. Inuyasha seemed to be hyper now. He was jumping everywhere and running. He just looked at the hanyou.

"Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru called, but Inuyasha was busy jumping on the sofa. "Stop it. You should get some sleep."

"Dun wanna." Inuyasha said now jumping more higher, he was now climbing the walls and everything.

Sesshomaru then rubbed his forehead with his fingers. "Inuyasha, get down now." he said sternly.

Then Inuyasha stopped and started walking towards Sesshomaru, but as he neared Sesshomaru, he looked up to him and smiled and again ran around, he was again on the walls. Sesshomaru then sighed and used his demon speed to catch the hanyou by the collar. Inuyasha was resisting, but he could not escape.

"Let's get some sleep." Sesshomaru said and Inuyasha struggled.

"I don't wants to sweep in the middle, it's too hot." Inuyasha said.

"Then what do you want to do?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I wants to sweep awone." Inuyasha said.

"Very well." Sesshomaru said and took him opposite to where he was going and then took him to a room and switched on the light. He put Inuyasha to bed and told him to sleep. But Inuyasha was still hyper and he was not sleeping. Finally after half an hour, Inuyasha fell asleep.

Sesshomaru then went back to his room and saw Rin sleeping peacefully and she had scooted closer to his place. He smiled and went towards the bed and stared at her for a moment, then slipped onto the bed and under the covers and put his arms around her waist, Rin adjusted herself in her sleep and Sesshomaru drifted to sleep.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Well, actually I split this chapter into two since it was getting longer and so I was starting to rush it. So, I'll have the next chapter up soon._

_Yes, this chapter was basically revolving around Inuyasha, but well this chapter was important to let you know about the reason Inutaisho and all were in Tokyo and also for the future chapters._

_Well, I'm not asking for any specific number of reviews, but that doesn't mean you people shouldn't review. So, please take out some of your precious time to post a small review for this story._

_Thankyou._


	7. Chapter 7

_Okay, I'm sorry I took more time publishing this chapter, but I had my reasons. So, I'm really sorry and enjoy this chapter._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The next morning, Rin woke up feeling fresh. She got a really nice and soothing smell and she inhaled deeply. But then, she felt something move, her eyes snapped open. But all she saw was white and raising and falling of it. Then, she strained her neck and saw that it was Sesshomaru, his arms wrapped around her and she had snuggled into him. How had they? Inuyasha? She had lots of questions forming in her mind, but it all vanished as she stared at his face, so peaceful, she just stared.

"Do you plan to stare until I have a hole on my face?" Sesshomaru asked, his eyes still closed.

Rin gasped and blushed. "No, I, I." she looked away from his face and onto his chest. She felt him holding her tighter. She closed her eyes then and he pressed his face on her hair.

"You... smell nice." Rin said suddenly.

"Just my thought." Sesshomaru said and smiled on her hair.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin said.

"Hn." Sesshomaru replied and she felt a hum in his chest and smiled a little.

"I heard little bit of what you were talking with your father." Rin said and Sesshomaru's 'hn' told her that he was listening. "And I think you should go and stay with your family. I don't know why you left, but you can go back to your family so, do so when you can. I know how it feels not to be able to go back to your family even when you want to. Your family loves you Sesshomaru, and whatever the reason you left before, your family wants you to forget about it and go back to them. Go back before it's too late." Rin said and Sesshomaru could almost hear her pain, so Sesshomaru said he'd go back to them and Rin smiled.

Sesshomaru let go off her lightly, then looked down at her smiling face. His eyes then lingered at her lips, her rosy lips so full and ready to be kissed. Rin saw his eyes and blushed a little, then closed her eyes, expecting to be kissed on her lips, but it never came. Then she felt him kiss her forehead and she was held tightly in his arms.

"Well, I'm gonna freshen up okay?" Sesshomaru said and Rin nodded.

Sesshomaru got out and Rin stayed in the bed, and without knowing she fell asleep again. When she woke up again, she was alone in the room, she got out of the bed and went to the bathroom, she took a nice long bath and as she was drying herself up, she saw the shirt Sesshomaru was wearing before, hanging on the side. She took it and smelt it and got lost in it. She blushed a little and put on that shirt. Then she went down to the kitchen and saw that Sesshomaru had prepared breakfast. When he saw her, he raised his eyebrow and looked at the shirt, Rin blushed even more now. Then he went and caught her and kissed her forehead and then her neck. Rin gasped and Sesshomaru smirked. Then he let go off her and told her to have breakfast.

While Rin was eating Sesshomaru just looked at her enjoing her food.

"Rin, let's skip school today." Sesshomaru said.

"What?" Rin was surprised.

"Well, I got to admit Inuyasha today and I'm sure he'd want you to come too." Sesshomaru said and looked straight into her eyes.

"Oh?" Rin said and then agreed to go with them, but first she needed to change. So, it was agreed that after breakfast, Sesshomaru would take Rin to her home to get changed.

But, as Rin finished her breakfast, Sesshomaru was going through the morning papers sitting on the floor traditionally.

"You read papers?" Rin asked surprised.

"I think it is normal for people to read papers Rin, no need to be surprised." Sesshomaru said calmly.

"Yeah, but I never knew students read paper too." Rin said and Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow. "So, what are you reading?"

"Business." Sesshomaru said and sat more comfortably inviting Rin.

Rin's eyes widened but then again, she went and sat infront of Sesshomaru, while he spooned her and read the paper, his chin on her head. Soon, Rin was holding the paper and Sesshomaru playing with Rin's hair. They sat there in silence.

Rin felt very comfortable. She had her hopes up, she was begining to think that Sesshomaru felt the same way about her as she did. All his actions, it screamed that to her. She was enjoing being with him, she was content just being close to him. But, suddenly Sesshomaru loosened his grip on her and she looked up at him.

"Let's get you home so, you can change before Inuyasha wakes up." Sesshomaru said and Rin nodded.

Sesshomaru went to get his car key and as he did so, Rin felt cold. What was she thinking, she knew better than to live in a fantasy. Sesshomaru could never feel the way she felt towards him. She had seen him, she had seen his real self, though he appeared to be a cold demon, he actually cared about people around him and that was what he was doing. She was a fool to think any more than that.

Then Sesshomaru came back with the keys, then they both headed towards his car, Rin still wearing his shirt and barefooted. Rin sat on the passenger seat and as Sesshomaru took his seat and started the engine, she looked outside and was quiet all the way. As soon as they reached Rin's place she got out of the car and told Sesshomaru to get inside the house and get comfortable while she'd change.

Sesshomaru noticed that Rin was awfully quiet on the whole ride. They'd never talk much, except that day when they when to Amusement park, but then again, today the silent was very loud. Other days, it would be comfortable. Was something wrong with her? But, she was fine before. This was unnerving.

Rin came back in less than fifteen minutes and Sesshomaru was sitting in his car, not wanting to go inside Rin's place.

"Let's go." Rin said.

Sesshomaru nodded and soon they were on their way. The ride was again silent. Suddenly Sesshomaru stopped the car. Rin looked around to see if they had reached Sesshomaru's place, but they still had halfway to go. Rin looked at him surprised.

"What's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked.

'What? He's the one stopping the car, why is he asking me that?' Rin thought but she just stared at Sesshomaru confusion clear in her face.

"You are unusually silent. And this silence is practically screaming. Is there something you want to say?" Sesshomaru asked.

"What? No, just I don't have any topic to talk on." Rin said.

Sesshomaru raised his brow as if saying, 'Really? Is that the excuse you want to give?' but Rin looked away, so, "You have never required a topic to talk on and yes, you are usually quiet, but today it is exceptionally unnerving."

"Oh." Rin said. "Really, it's nothing. I guess I've just been thinking too much. Don't worry yourself."

Sesshomaru still didn't seem convinced, but he nodded and then started the car back and were on their way. When they arrived at Sesshomaru's, the silence got heavier now.

Rin looked like she had lots to think about and some important things too. She seemed like she was contemplating, a lot and confusion clear in her face. So, Sesshomaru thought it better to leave her alone and let her find the answer to whatever questions she had in mind. If it was him, he'd not like if someone were to disturb him while he had some things on his mind. He'd like to have some time by himself. So, after they got inside the house, Sesshomaru left Rin in the parlor and went to his room. He didn't want to tell her where she should go, so he left her alone, so, she could find the right place for her to sit and think over.

Rin watched as Sesshomaru left her in the living room, alone. Was he mad at her? He was being nice to me all the way and I acted like this. After their conversation he had not even talked to her again. He had always been nice to me even on my very first day and even now, he was concerned about me, but what can I do, I just can't tell him my situation without letting him know about my feelings. And that might just effect our relationship. She sighed. What am I to do?

Sesshomaru was about to enter his room, but saw Inuyasha coming towards him, rubbing his eyes.

"Brudder, where dids you go?" Inuyasha asked.

"I had some work." Sesshomaru answered. "Did you sleep properly?"

Inuyasha nodded and frowned suddenly, "Where is nee-san?"

"She's down." Sesshomaru said and before he could say anything more, Inuyasha ran away and down the stairs.

"Nee-san." Inuyasha called running down the stairs.

"Goodmorning, Inuyasha." Rin said smiling. "You should not run down the stairs."

"Oh, otay." Inuyasha said.

"Come, let's get you some breakfast." Rin said holding his hand.

Inuyasha then ate his breakfast quietly. Rin smiled looking at him, then frowned a bit, her hand reaching up to touch his ears. It twitched a bit and she rubbed a little. She felt some movement from Inuyasha and looked down at him to find him staring at her with confusion in his eyes. She then quickly retreated her hand.

"Ah, sorry, Inuyasha." Rin said and ruffled his hair lightly. "But, you're just too cute."

Inuyasha blushed then and looked down on his food and start eating without looking up. Rin smiled again. Sesshomaru had really nice family.

After Inuyasha was done with his breakfast, he ran and start jumping on the sofa. Rin tried stopping him, but to no avail. And when Sesshomaru came back downstairs, he was surprised to see the sight before him. The room was a mess and then on the sofa, Inuyasha was jumping along with Rin. Sesshomaru merely raised his brow, then a small smile tugged on his face, Rin was laughing, her face relaxed. But, then suddenly her eyes turned to him and she stopped jumping, but was still bouncing. Then Inuyasha turned to look at him and he too stopped.

"Uh, yeah, Sessh...omaru." Rin said getting off the sofa.

Inuyasha also got off the sofa. Then the both of them just stared at Sesshomaru. Their eyes turning big and face turning into a pout. What the hell was wrong with these two?

"Inuyasha, we have to get you admit. So, you have to get ready." Sesshomaru said.

Rin and Inuyasha visibly relaxed.

"But, I need to takes bath." Inuyasha said.

"So?" Sesshomaru said.

"Mommy's not here." Inuyasha said and Sesshomaru realized Inuyasha couldn't bath by himself. He looked at Rin, then thought better of it.

"Okay, let's go." Sesshomaru said. Rin followed closely. Sesshomaru turned to her, raising his eyebrow but she just smiled and skipped ahead of him.

Sesshomaru took Inuyasha to the bathroom and filled the tub. Then he turned to take Inuyasha's clothes off. He turned to Rin.

"Rin, can you get Inuyasha's clothes?" He asked and Rin nodded and left.

As Rin left she could hear Sesshomaru struggling with Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru had thought it would be easy to bathe Inuyasha, but Inuyasha would move just too much. Inuyasha was struggling as Sesshomaru tried putting him on the tub. Finally, Sesshomaru grabbed him by the leg and raised him and then threw him on the tub, but Inuyasha didn't come up, so he hurriedly took him out, Inuyasha was smiling.

"Thats was fun. Do that agains, brudder." Inuyasha said and Sesshomaru sighed.

He placed Inuyasha carefully on the tub and as he turned around to get the soap, Inuyasha threw water on him. Sesshomaru sighed. But then again it went on until the he finished bathing Inuyasha.

When Rin came back with Inuyasha's clothes, Inuyasha was getting out of the bathroom clad in a towel, actually wrapped in a towel, his hands were also wrapped in the towel and he was grinning, his ears were down stuck on his hair. Then Sesshomaru came outside all drenched in water. Rin looked at him and laughed. Inuyasha's grin widened.

"What took you so long?" Sesshomaru asked, ignoring the laughter.

"Inuyasha's clothes were just too cute, so I couldn't decide what to bring." Rin said.

"So, you decided to bring the batman costume?" Sesshomaru asked looking at the cloth in her hand.

"Well, they'd look so good on Inuyasha." Rin said looking away.

Sesshomaru sighed and took the costume and went away, coming back few seconds later with some clothes. Then he dried Inuyasha and dressed him and Inuyasha ran away. Then suddenly he felt something on his head. He looked up to see Rin drying his head with towel.

"You shouldn't leave your hair wet." Rin said and Sesshomaru closed his eyes as Rin slowly dried his hair. "You should get changed."

Sesshomaru nodded and left. Once he was ready, they were on their way to Inuyasha's school. It didn't take much time there, all he had to do was sign an agreement paper and that was it. Then they went around to see Inuyasha's classroom. After that they decided to head home, as Inuyasha only had to attend from the next day. The parking was preety far from where they were and the exit was nearby, so they'd have to comeby here again, so Sesshomaru told them to wait there and he would get the car.

Rin and Inuyasha were waiting for Sesshomaru, when they were surrounded by some youkai.

"Well, what's a pathetic hanyou doing here with a ningen?" One of them asked.

Rin recognised them to be their seniors.

"Please leave us alone." Rin said holding Inuyasha's hand.

"Oh, well yes. We don't wanna." another youkai said.

"Oe hanyou." another one said. "Don't you know better than to even come near this school? It's not a place for a bastard like you to appear."

"Weave me awone." Inuyasha said and the other youkai laughed.

"Aw, poor little hanyou can't even speak properly." the first youkai said and went towards Rin.

"Don't touch her." Inuyasha said, tears starting to swell in his eyes.

"Oh, you're gonna cry now, are you?" the youkai said and grabbed Rin's arm, his nail digging in Rin's arm and blood trickled down his hand.

Inuyasha's tear fell and then his claws and fangs started growing. His eyes were closed.

"Get away from her." Inuyasha said and his voice was forced.

"Inuyasha." Rin called and ran towards him, the demon who held her was too surprised to do anything. But there was a heavy wind around Inuyasha and Rin closed her eyes.

The other demons were shocked, they didn't know what was happening.

"Inuyasha." A deep voice came from behind Rin.

"Sesshomaru-sama." The demons knelt before him, but he ignored them and went towards Inuyasha, ignoring the wind.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru called again. "Inuyasha, calm down. Rin is safe."

Inuyasha then calmed down a bit. Sesshomaru went closer to him and grabbed hold of him. "It's okay Inuyasha."

The wind around them calmed down and he returned to his normal self and was unconscious. Sesshomaru was holding him so he didn't fall, then he carried Inuyasha and went towards Rin and saw her bleeding. It wasn't much but his eyes flashed red.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I apologize." The youkai said still kneeling.

"You fools." Sesshomaru said ready to lash out at them, but Rin held his arm and he stopped to look at her. Rin shook her head and looked up at him.

"Inuyasha is more important." Rin said and Sesshomaru's eyes turned back to his normal amber colour.

"Be grateful to her." Sesshomaru said. "It's because of her that you live."

The youkai said nothing then.

"Leave." Sesshomaru said. "But, remember, if I ever see you around or near them that will be your last moment alive."

The youkai hurriedly left then.

Then they were on their way to home. Rin was still shocked over the incident.

"What happened?" Rin asked suddenly. "Is Inuyasha okay?"

"His heartbeat is still racing, but his breathing seems to be back to normal, and I don't sense anything wrong with him." Sesshomaru said.

"What happened to him?" Rin asked.

"I'm not sure myself." Sesshomaru said. "But it might be his inner demon forcing to come out." He then looked at Rin. "Maybe it was because of you. We dog demons are very posessive about the one we care and though he may be a hanyou, he's still from the same root."

Rin nodded slowly. Did Inuyasha really care about her so much? She had just recently met him.

"Yesterday father told me how Inuyasha was suffering because he was a hanyou. It is difficult for him to be accepted by the humans as well as demons. And you accepted him without second thought." Sesshomaru said and was quiet for some time.

"I never thought he was suffering so much." Rin said. "He is just a child, even if he is a hanyou. It's painful not to be accepted by the people around you, by the society. But he's got a family that loves him, and when you're suffering so much, even that little support is enough to keep them going." Sesshomaru could hear the pain in her voice. He frowned. Was she talking about herself? What happened to her after that accident. Why had she cocooned herself all this time? Was he the reason she had sprout out to be this beautiful butterfly?

Sesshomaru then put his hand on her head and ruffled a bit. Rin looked at him and saw his eyes softened, Rin smiled then and Sesshomaru got back to driving. The rest of the ride went on in silence. When they reached Sesshomaru's home, he carried Inuyasha to his room and laid him on his bed. Then after a while Inuyasha stirred and slowly opened his eyes.

"Bru...dder." He said weakly. Sesshomaru went and sat beside him.

"I'm here. Just rest for a bit okay." Sesshomaru said and Inuyasha's eyes shifted to Rin. "She's fine. You did great protecting her." he then ruffled Inuyasha's hair and Inuyasha smiled weakly.

"Thankyou, Inuyasha." Rin said. "But now, our hero needs to rest a bit."

After a moment Inuyasha again fell asleep. Then Sesshomaru got a call. It was from the Taisho Corp, Tokyo. He sighed and answered it, after a minute he growled. "Okay, I'll be there." he said before he hung up.

"What's wrong?" Rin asked.

"There is some problem with the recent contract and it seems father left me incharge before going to Tokyo, so I got to go and check it out." He replied and Rin nodded. "Can you take care of Inuyasha until I get back?"

"Ofcourse, don't worry." Rin answered.

"He will soon revive his energy, and you don't need to give him any medicine since that's not gonna help at all. He'll recover in an hour or so by himself and once he wakes up feed him some fruits or soup." Sesshomaru said and paused for a moment thinking. "Well, that seems to be it. But if you have any problem just call me."

Rin nodded and Sesshomaru left. Rin then looked at Inuyasha sleeping peacefully and smiled. Then her smile faltered a little and her eyes got teary. This world was not fair, why did Inuyasha have to suffer? He was too small to be suffering. She looked at his innocent face and it hurt her heart.

Sesshomaru rubbed his forehead with his fingertips as he sat behind his father's desk, looking over some papers. This company was a mess, it's history was good, operation better and the profit unbeatable, but there was no co-ordination among the staffs. Even the leaders seemed unreliable. The staffs were placed in the wrong place. It seemed like the company was in it's state only because of his father. But, he seemed to have only taken the role of planning and decision making. And seemed to have negleted the other roles. Then he looked at other files and came across the file regarding the Kyoto Project. As he looked at the files, he started scowling and frowning. The Kyoto Project was a project taken just a few day ago, two days after meeting him and Rin at the amusement park. It was a small project not even related to their company's feild and, his father had no reason to go and see to that project himself. Then it all fell in place, his father had taken that project just to leave Inuyasha with him, and he remembered how his father had told him that Inuyasha would be a great help to him regarding Rin. So, this was all his father's plan. No wonder his father was a success in business.

It took him longer than he had expected, but now finally he was home. He opened the front door and was about to enter his house when he stopped. His eyes moving up and down, following the two figures jumping on the sofa. He then rubbed his forehead with his fingertips again, for the umpteenth time that day. Then suddenly the little figure stopped and soon the other one stopped too.

"Brudder, you're back." Inuyasha said jumping off the sofa and running towards Sesshomaru and hugged his leg like always.

"Hi." Rin said, coming towards them too.

"Hn." Sesshomaru said looking at her.

"So, how was your day?" Rin asked.

"Fine." Sesshomaru said.

"Well, I guess I should be going. I have to go to school tomorrow so, I have to prepare everything." Rin said.

"Then, I'll drop you home." Sesshomaru said.

"No, there's no need for that Sesshomaru." Rin said, but he was already outside, Inuyasha still on his leg. So, Rin followed them too.

Sesshomaru had kept Inuyasha at the backseat and already opened the passenger seat for Rin and was waiting for her, so she rushed towards him then got into the car and he closed the door then got around the car and got to his seat and drove the car.

By the time they reached Rin's house, Inuyasha was fast asleep. Rin looked at him and smiled.

"He's just too cute." Rin said.

"Hn." Sesshomaru said. "He must be tired, from the early incident." Rin nodded her head and Sesshomaru added, "And from jumpng too much on the sofa."

Rin blushed a little and looked out the window, "I should be going." She said and hurriedly opened the car door, got outside and start heading towards her house.

"Rin." Sesshomaru called suddenly and Rin turned to look at him. He had got out of the car and was walking towards her. Then he held her hand and started walking forward along with Rin. When they reached the door, they stopped and looked at each other. They just kept on looking at each other's eyes. Then Sesshomaru's eyes shifted to her lips and lingered there, Rin slightly wetted her lips with her tongue nervously. She arched forward a bit then stopped. Sesshomaru then pulled Rin closer and held her, then his face came closer to hers and Rin closed her eyes. But after some moment, he kissed her forehead just like morning. Rin then opened her eyes and Sesshomaru too opened his eyes, it made her gasp. She had not expected to see such emotions in his eyes. Then he hugged her tightly. It was very comforting.

What was he thinking? How was he feeling? She wanted to know. She wanted him to share it with her, what was it that made her so comfortable right now? Then he pushed her slightly and looked her in her eyes and smiled a bit, then kissed her cheek and let her go.

"Goodnight." Sesshomaru said.

"Uh, goodnight." Rin said blushing slightly.

Sesshomaru looked at her again and turned to leave. He stopped for a moment then walked away. Rin waited until he got into his car and drove off. Then she got inside her house and locked the door. Sesshomaru was warm, he made her feel loved. Was it because of the feelings she had for him? Or did he really care for her? It made her more and more nervous. What if all she was seeing was just her imagination? What if he was just acting normal and she was taking it the other way? She had been telling herself that Sesshomaru was out of her league, so even if he didn't like her like she did, she would be content just being next to him, but now she was not sure, she didn't feel like she could handle it if he'd have some other girl in his life, if he didn't think of her like she did to him. She then walked to her bathroom, took a nice long bath and then took out Sesshomaru's shirt which she wore in the morning and smelt it, it smelled like him, so warm and so soothing, then she smiled sadly and wore that shirt and slept. And she slept soundly that night too. No nightmare, no nothing.

Sesshomaru reached his house and carried Inuyasha to his room, then he got changed and slept beside him. But all the time there had been only one single girl in his mind. She was making him insane, she was making him feel things he had never felt, she was pulling him into her every passing second and now, it seemed like it was impossible to be away from her now. And it wasn't like he wanted to be away from her too. So, he relaxed and slept on the side where she slept yesterday night, her smell still lingering on the bedsheet and the blanket, he got drunk on her smell and drifted to sleep.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Well, there were those moments where it could be so romantic, but I couldn't put it down now, so it was really sad for me not to write them down._

_Oh yeah, thankyou so very much for reviewing on the chapter before, and please review for this chapter too._

_Thankyou,_


	8. Chapter 8

_Everyone thankyou for your reviews and here is another chapter. I hope you will enjoy it._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru was getting Inuyasha ready. He had brought Jaken to take care of him, but it was a torture for Jaken to be with Inuyasha. For some reason Inuyasha seemed to enjoy troubling Jaken. So, even now Jaken was lying unconscious on the ground seeing stars. Though this was not Inuyasha's fault, Jaken just had a bad luck, because when Sesshomaru came to see if Inuyasha was ready, Jaken was scolding Inuyasha and he was on the verge of crying and Jaken had been punched on his head without any warning by Sesshomaru. But whatever, Sesshomaru didn't have anyone else whom he could trust to take care of Inuyasha. He knew that in his order Jaken would go to any length to try and protect Inuyasha.

After he got Inuyasha ready, Sesshomaru drove them to Rin's house. He told Inuyasha to stay in the car while he got Rin. He was about to ring the door bell when Rin opened the door. He felt his lips go dry. He froze on the spot. Rin looked beautiful. She was wearing an orange and white checkered kimono and had partially made a ponytail on her side. The clothing though simple, defined her. She looked up at him and smiled and it completed her. Her smile was her accessory.

"You look beautiful." Sesshomaru said still looking Rin up and down.

"Thankyou." Rin blushed.

"Let's get going." Sesshomaru said and Rin nodded.

Then they headed towards the car and Inuyasha dashed out of the car and hugged Rin's leg.

"Nee-san, I missed you." Inuyasha said.

Rin laughed, "Yasha, but we just met yesterday."

"But stills, Inuyasha misses you." Inuyasha said and looked at Sesshomaru, "Brudder also misses Neesan."

Rin then blushed and Sesshomaru's face looked more emotionless than ever. They got into the car and left. Sesshomaru and Rin were silent but Inuyasha was going on and on about how excited he was for today.

Sesshomaru sighed internally. Inuyasha had been a great help to him with Rin. Nowadays he could meet with Rin more and more. Inuyasha being fond of her was another help because Inuyasha wanted to see Rin as much as he himself did. And unlike him, Inuyasha would call Rin anytime he wanted. And Rin would come everytime Inuyasha called, so he could spend more time with her. And even today, it was their school fest today and he had wanted to ask Rin to join him but he had been nervous, which he had never been before, but Inuyasha asked her and she agreed and so right now they were heading to their school. This was the first time for him to be attending a school fest. He had never been interested to go to such fests, but this time he had wanted to attend the fest and wanted to attend it with Rin.

Rin was listening to Inuyasha, who was telling her how excited he was, she had a huge smile plastered on her face. The smile was not just because of listening to Inuyasha's cute talk, but because she was attending the school's fest for the first time and with Sesshomaru. Since she had joined the school only this year, she was unaware of the school fest. When she had heard that a fest was being held, she was really excited, but as the days went by Rin saw that everyone was busy with their work and preparations for the fest, on the other had she was totally ignored. Noone bothered to ask her for help or ask if she was interested to do anything. She was leftout from the preparation for the fest. Sesshomaru didn't participate in anything either, but it was because he wasn't interested, but she wanted to participate, and slowly she wasn't sure if she would be okay coming to the fest. She could ask Sesshomaru to join her but he didn't seem interested in the fest. So, she had decided that she would not go to the fest, but then last night Sesshomaru had called and told that Inuyasha wanted to ask her something, then Inuyasha had asked her to join him to the fest. And when she knew that Sesshomaru would be attending too she had said yes without thinking. Sesshomaru really was a nice brother, though he seemed to clearly dislike the idea of attending the fest, he was doing so for his brother. Rin had heard the girls in her school talking about the dresses they were going to wear and kimono seemed to be a great option so, she had worn the only pair she had. Sesshomaru had said that she looked beautiful, she flushed more just by remembering him say that. And now she was on her way to the fest with him and Inuyasha.

The whole ride, Inuyasha was the only one talking. Both of them had retrearted to a soothing silence. When they reached their school, it was already very lively. The students were rushing everywhere. The stalls were busy. Their fest was open to everyone so even the locals as well as foreigners especially tourists had also come. Rin was surprised, she had not expected their school fest to be this big, she had guessed from the preparations that it would be big but she could never have imagined it to be this huge. She was brought out of her daze when Inuyasha took hold of her hand and ran towards one of the stalls. Sesshomaru quietly followed them and at the stall stood next to Rin.

"Is that Rin with Sesshomaru-sama?" Someone asked from behind.

"No, it can't be. That girl looks preety, Rin is just plain." Another commented.

"Oh, my Sesshomaru-sama looks so cool." Someone else said, "But who's the one next to him, they look good together."

"Isn't that Rin with Sesshomaru-sama?" Another asked curiously. "Sesshomaru-sama is just too godly, even that plain girl looks good when standing next to him."

"Is that Rin from our class?" Her classmate asked. "She looks preety without her glass."

"Is that the girl who is always following Sesshomaru-sama?" A senior commented. "I had never noticed her before, but she is cute."

"I wonder if they're going out. If not I wonder if she'd be interested to go out with me." Another said.

Anyone who would see them or pass by them would comment something about them. But unlike other days Rin was not ignored or had some insult or rude comments coming towards her. Infact they'd come towards her and tell that she looked preety or cute or beautiful. She was not used to such praises so she flushed terribly and hid behind Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru smirked. Inuyasha was grinning. His hand full of the things they recieved for free from all the stalls they went to. The people from the stalls just gave them things from the stalls and didn't want any money from them. This was the first time she had experienced such things before and was surprised, but Sesshomaru seemed indifferent as if it was normal for him.

"I didn't know Nee-san had so many fans." Inuyasha said and grinned even more. "Even brudder wasn't praised as much as Nee-san."

Rin blushed more. Sesshomaru was unsure if it was humanly possible to blush that much. Rin had lots of people coming to her, girls and boys equally coming to her and telling her that she looked good. Ofcourse they'd look at Sesshomaru with that hungry eyes as if to say something, but would retreat after seeing his emotionless face. Suddenly a neko demon appeared before them. Sesshomaru cringed at the smell of the demon. He, being a dog demon could not stand a cat demon. But since cat demons feared dog demons and were weaker, they had had an agreement of living together in peace. He bowed to Sesshomaru and then looked at Rin and said that Koga, the wolf demon wanted to meet with her. To which she politely declined, the demon tried to convince her, but heard a growl coming from Sesshomaru so, stopped himself and left.

Rin was surprised that so many people had come to talk with her. Then a demon came towards them and told that Koga wanted to meet her. She didn't know who Koga was. So she declined, but he was about to say something but stopped and looked at Sesshomaru nervously and left. But as they were walking ahead a demon came to them. He had long black hair and blue eyes. He was quite charming and his blue eyes were clear.

"Oe Rin." The demon called and she looked up at him. He was staring right at her. "I heard you go to this school."

"Uh yes." Rin said and got closer to Sesshomaru since she was scared.

"Sessh." The demon called Sesshomaru and he growled at the name, but the demon just laughed. "Sorry, sorry, but you don't have to be so angry."

"Koga, what do you want?" Sesshomaru asked ignoring his comment.

"Well, I asked around and people said that you two were not together, so I wanted to ask Rin if she wanted to go out with me." Koga answered him but was looking straight at Rin. Rin hid further behind Sesshomaru. "I mean I know this is the first time we've seen each other but I want to give it a try, so what do you say?" His eyes were sincere, it looked like he actually meant it, then he continued, "Your eyes, they speak a lot. You seem surprised, if you need some time then it's fine. Let's say we meet tommorrow and you tell me your answer."

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha said, his voice calm and cold, but then, "Rin nee-san is brudder's girlfriend." He almost shouted these words. Rin blushed beyond anything at that and Sesshomaru looked away.

Koga studied both of their expression, though Sesshomaru's face betrayed nothing, he seemed little uncomfortable and Rin's eyes, they told everything. So, they were together.

"Okay then, I'm sorry I really thought you two had nothing more than friendship." Koga said. "Sessh, I've known you since forever and I never thought that you'd have really nice choice with girls.." Then he looked at Rin. "Keep her safe or else I'll come and take her away at the very chance I get and I'm not gonna let her go."

"A monkey can only look at the moon's reflection on the water, if it tries to catch it, it will only sink to the very bottom." Sesshomaru said coldly.

Koga grinned. "How do you manage to stay with him, when he's always this confusing?" He said looking at Rin, then he looked at Inuyasha. "You must be Inuyasha, I heard a lot about you, since you're in Tokyo now when your family returns let's have dinner together. I think we can get along well. Till then take care of ya nee-san, okay mutt?"

Inuyasha just stared at him, he was strange, no wonder his parents always told him to stay away from strangers. Koga then bid his goodbye and went his way.

Sesshomaru just stared at Koga's retreating back. What was wrong with him? Was he some love sick puppy? Was he always this strange? And more importantly, did he seriously liked Rin in such a short span of time? Was that even possible? Sesshomaru frowned at the idea. If people could like another person in such a short amount of time, then what would happen if Rin liked some guy and he was unaware of it? He had always been sure that there was noone that she was interested in, but what if she found someone as instantly as Koga. He then looked at Rin, she looked confused.

"He is Koga Woulfe, a noble. They are our distant relatives." Sesshomaru explained to Rin.

Inuyasha's eyes widened, "Koga Woulfe? He is like a superhero. I didn't recconnise him. He calls Inuyasha for dinner."

Sesshomaru looked at Rin who seemed more confuse now. "A wolf clan was attacked and almost destroyed, but Koga saved the clan as well as took care of the attacker. Since then he's considered as a hero."

"He's also the leader of the pack." Inuyasha added dreamily.

Then they went to other stalls. There was a concert going on and Inuyasha said he wanted to see and as they were heading towards the concert a guy from their class came towards them.

"Hi Rin." The boy said.

"Hey Kohaku." Rin said.

"You look beautiful." Kohaku said and looked at Sesshomaru uncomfortably.

"Thankyou." Rin said.

Kohaku just looked at them both uncomfortably and was about to say something. But Sesshomaru knew where this was going, he wanted to talk with Rin more, he was not like those other people who had come and commented and left. And Sesshomaru was not happy with it. So, he took hold of Rin's forearm then slowly slid his hand down to hold hers. Kohaku watched this and huriedly said goodbye and left. Rin was surprised, not just because of Kohaku, but because of Sesshomaru suddenly holding her hand.

"There's too much crowd, we'll get separated." Sesshomaru said when Rin looked down at their hands.

On the concert there were too many people to notice their hands, but even after they left the concert, they were still holding hands and people were talking about them. There were hardly any people who didn't notice Sesshomaru and so there were more talks. They were all curious if Rin was his girlfriend.

Sesshomaru heard each of the comments and questions being passed. And they were all wondering if Rin was his girlfriend. When Inuyasha said that Rin was his girlfriend, she hadn't said anything, would she be okay to be his girlfriend? He realized now that he badly wanted to call her his. He wanted her to be his girlfriend.

As the fest went on they went to every stalls, played every games and all, but Rin was excitedly waiting for fireworks to begin at night time. Inuyasha said that he hated fireworks since it made his ear hurt, but said he'd stay with Rin. But as the evening got nearer and they played more and more Inuyasha got tired and fell asleep. Sesshomaru carried him on his back and called Jaken. He was there within fifteen minutes with some other men.

"Well, guess it's time to head back." Rin said and was heading towards the exit. Sesshomaru still held her hand so he stopped her easily.

"There's still time for fireworks." Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah, but Inuyasha is asleep, we should head back." Rin said.

Sesshomaru frowned, "That is the reason Jaken is here, to take Inuyasha home safely."

Rin frowned at the idea. But Sesshomaru was already directing Jaken about what he was supposed to do and Jaken left hurriedly, one of the men carried Inuyasha and followed him. Now Rin was alone with Sesshomaru. It felt wierd, even the hand she was holding felt suddenly uncomfortable and her palms were sweaty. She slowly licked her lips nervously.

"Rin come on, let's go." Sesshomaru said.

"Where to?" Rin asked.

"Just come with me." Sesshomaru answered.

Rin did as she was told and walked with him, still holding his hand. Sesshomaru took her to the rooftop where they always had their lunch, cool breeze was blowing and Rin slightly shivered. She held Sesshomaru's hand a bit tightly due to the cold. Sesshomaru looked down at her. The breeze was blowing her hair along with it and brought some to her face, she tucked it behind her ear, but again the wind blew them to her face and she frowned, a little smile tugged at his lips as he left Rin's hand and tugged her hair behind her ears, then wrapped his hand around her from behind. He then kept his chin on her shoulder.

"You warm now?" He whispered. Rin blushed furiously and nodded. Sesshomaru smirked, suddenly her face was red and she was hot, he could feel the heat. It amused him that even simple words and simple gestures from him made her react so much.

"Sesshomaru." Rin said and the gentle 'hn' from him told her he was listening. "Thankyou. Thankyou for bringing me to the school fest with you. Thankyou for bringing me along with Inuyasha and you. Thankyou for introducing me to your family. And most of all thankyou for befriending me. Thankyou for everything." Rin said, tears forming in her eyes. "You've changed my life."

Sesshomaru could smell her tears. He then let go off her then turned her to face him. She was holding her tears back, Sesshomaru then kissed her tears away from her eyes. Rin slowly opened her eyes. Sesshomaru was looking intently at her. She shivered at his gaze. His face inched closer and his eyes lingered on her lips just like the other day.

Rin's mind was in turmoil. It was as if she was enchanted, like she couldn't think straight. She was happy, very happy to be with him there, but suddenly her eyes were filled with tears, she was confused as to why would she cry when she was so happy. Her tears were then kissed away by Sesshomaru. And now as he was inching closer to her, she was nervous, not because she was about to be kissed, but because she was not sure if he'd recoil like other days. She felt safe when he kissed her forehead, but she'd been greedy and wanted a kiss, a real kiss. Her mind was filled with questions, questions like, 'Is he going to kiss me for real this time?', 'Is he going to kiss my forehead like always?', and such. Rin didn't know if she would be okay if he didn't kiss her this time. She couldn't stay like this. She had to do something even if the result would be fearsome, she'd have to take the chance. But did she have it in her to do anything?

Before she could answer her questions, she raised her hand to his neck and pulled him close and kissed him fully on his lips. Sesshomaru widened his eyes surprised. He could not believe that she'd be so bold. He had been caught again between wanting to kiss her and reasonings not to kiss her. But his surprise only lasted momentarily as Rin deepened the kiss. Sesshomaru slowly closed his eyes and smirked. Then he took the lead, he nibbled at her lips, begging for entrance, and she willingly opened her mouth, their tounge danced together. Rin wrapped both her hand around his neck and Sesshomaru wrapped his hands around her waist and slightly lifted her and held her tight. They parted when Rin was panting for air. Still, Sesshomaru was nibbling at her lower lip. Rin's smile widened. She was ecstatic.

Sesshomaru didn't push her, infact he kissed her. He kissed her. Rin couldn't believe it. She looked at Sesshomaru, his eyes were solemn. Rin was suddenly scared. Did he realize it was a mistake? Was he going to push her away from him? Her worries tuned to horror as he pushed her away, but she relaxed a bit when he held her hand. He looked straight into her eyes. His eyes telling her to listen to him, to hear him out, to hear his emotions. She felt her heart cricked. What was in his mind?

"Rin." Sesshomaru said holding her hands tightly until it hurt. Rin cringed, when he realized what he had done he loosened his hold on her. "Rin." he called again. "I didn't mean to hurt you." he said. He didn't want to, but he'd been very nervous, he was scared, for the first time in his life he was scared.

"Sesshomaru, what's wrong?" Rin asked worried.

"Rin, will you be my girlfriend?" Sesshomaru asked.

Rin's eyes widened in disbelief. She couldn't believe her ears. Sesshomaru just asked her to be his girlfriend. She had never expected such a miracle to take place. Sesshomaru was looking at her expecting her answer. She slowly raised her hand to Sesshomaru's cheek.

"Yes." Rin breathed.

Sesshomaru let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. Then he kissed Rin again and just then the fireworks started. Then Sesshomaru wrapped his hand around her waist and they both watched the fireworks. Then slowly Rin rested her head on his chest.

.

When they watched enough fireworks, they decided to head back and as they were going back, Rin took hold of his arm and stuck on him. She didn't care if he didn't like it, she was just too happy and wanted to be as close to Sesshomaru as she could. But, Sesshomaru didn't complain.

They now had more eyes following them. Ofcourse comments were passed as well. Some rude and nostalgic while some encouraging and supporting their relation. But they couldn't care less while getting lost in each other's eyes.

Sesshomaru dropped her home. Outside her door he kissed her again longer than before, when they parted still they just held each other close. They were interrupted by Sesshomaru's phone ringing. He answered it, it was Jaken, perfect timing Jaken, to die. But it was concerning Inuyasha, he was awake and was mad that he was home sleeping while Rin and him had been enjoing themselves. He told Inuyasha that he'd be home soon and hung up.

"You should hurry." Rin said smiling.

Sesshomaru nodded and kissed Rin lightly and turned to leave. Rin watched as Sesshomaru walked away from her. Her eyes widened when he turned and looked back at her and smiled slightly, then he got into his car and left. Today had been a dream, Rin was sure. It was just too good to be true. Now, she was Sesshomaru's girlfriend. Did he loved her like she did to him? Rin questioned, then smiled. She was his girlfriend. Even if he didn't love her now, she'd make sure he'd fall in love with her cause now he was her boyfriend and she didn't intend to let him go away from her.

.

Sesshomaru reached his house and Inuyasha was scolding Jaken, his head full of bumps. Sesshomaru calmed him down and made him sleep. He dismissed Jaken too. He sat on his chair thinking. Rin was now his. He could protect her, he could be with her any time and as long as he wished to be. He wouldn't have to search for excuses to see her again. All the feelings he got when around her, he could share it with her now. Then he suddenly frowned. He hadn't told her that he loved her. Love? Yes, Sesshomaru was in love with Rin deeply. He realized it now and he couldn't wait to tell her that. He wanted to go right now and tell her how much he loved her, but he restained himself, thinking she was tired after the busy day. So, he let her be and then went to sleep.

'Rin, I'm going to tell you this the moment I see you again.' This was the last thought that went to his mind before he drifted to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Okay so how was the read? Finally Sesshomaru asked her to be his girlfriend. And most importantly, finally they kissed._

_Well, nowadays I'm kinda not in the mood to write regularly, so please review and encourage me. I'm always hungry for reviews so, please review everyone._


	9. Chapter 9

_Okay so I've really been loosing my interest in writing nowadays. Actually rather than loosing interest, I'm being ridiculously lazy. I got many ideas forming in my mind, but to write it down is becoming a torture. Maybe it's because I'm finally home and being spoilt and just happy to be enjoing it. Well don't worry I'm not gonna stop writing, but it might take longer for the updates._

_But right now, this chapter is up and so enjoy this._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day was a holiday for them, since the clearance had to be done after the fest. Sesshomaru was sitting on a sofa listening to Inuyasha playing the piano. He had not stopped thinking about Rin even for a second since last night, he even saw her in his dream. This was madness, but he enjoied it.

"Brudder, whatcha doings?" Inuyasha asked suddenly and Sesshomaru was pulled out of his daze. "Are you trying not to smiles, cause you looks funny."

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said. "I will be going out tonight and might be late, so stay with Jaken and be good okay?"

"But it's scary at night widout you." Inuyasha replied, "And you never leaves me alo-" Inuyasha stopped mid-sentence and narrowed his eyes and looked at Sesshomaru suspiciously. "You're gonna meet nee-san, aren't you?"

"Think whatever you need to." Sesshomaru said.

"Brudder and nee-san sitting under tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G."Inuyasha started singing and Sesshomaru almost sighed. Then he left the singing Inuyasha and went to his room, there he grabbed his cell phone and called Rin, she answered immediately. This time the way they talked were different. They'd usually get straight to the point and talk for a minute or two, but today they talked about random stuffs like if they'd slept well, if they'd had their breakfast and all. Then finally after talking for the longest time on the phone with each other, Sesshomaru asked Rin if she'd like to meet with him that night which Rin agreed to immediately.

After he hung up the phone, he got ready to go to the office, he still had somethings to sort out. It was not that important, but still it needed attention. So, he left Inuyasha with Jaken.

The paperwork would be done soon, then he'd be able to go home and get ready to meet with Rin. It had been hard for him to concentrate on the work, since everywhere he looked he saw Rin, but finally he had focused himself to work, but now again she had started to creep up in his mind. He took out his cellphone to call Rin, but at that very moment he got a call, he looked at the caller's name and smiled slightly. Rin.

"Rin." He answered.

"Sesshomaru, uh, what are you doing?" Rin asked.

"Sorting out some papers." Sesshomaru answered.

"Oh." Rin said.

"Is there any problem?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No, I just called to tell you that my aunt sent me some uh, things before she went to some tour and seems like it has arrived and I have to go and pick it up so, I'm going to head there and will meet you after I come back, is that um, okay?" Rin asked.

"Ofcourse." Sesshomaru said. "But, I can just take you there. I'm about to be done with my work here, so I'll directly pick you up."

"No, it's okay, I'm not gonna take long. I'll call as soon as I'm done." Rin answered.

"Okay then." Sesshomaru said.

"Uh, Sesshomaru." Rin said, "Hm, I miss you. I mean uh, I um, missed you the whole day today."

Sesshomaru smiled. "Hn. Take care." He had missed her too but he just couldn't bring himself to say it.

"You too." Rin said and hung up.

Sesshomaru stared at his phone. Rin, just what do you do to me. This feeling, I'm gonna make you feel it too. It might take some time but I'm gonna make you fall in love with me too. And I hope you're ready to be tied with me forever.

.

Rin looked at her cellphone and sighed. What was wrong with her? All day she had tried countless times to call him and when she had finally done that she was too nervous, too nervous to talk with her own boyfriend, albeit new. She had mustered all her courage at last to tell him that she had missed him and now her heart was throbbing, she had hoped that he'd say something too, but well, she was the love sick puppy, and he could control himself, and work, work like now. Unlike her, who had such a hard time sleeping the other night, since she had been tossing around in her bed thinking about him, thinking about his soft lips kissing her, her hand searching for her cellphone all night just to call him up and then give up at last minute thinking it'd only disturb him. And when he'd called her in the morning and asked her to meet him today she'd almost fainted. She had just been thinking about that all day. But, just now before she called Sesshomaru she got a call saying she had to pick up some things her aunt had sent. So, she started to get ready and when she was ready looked at herself in the mirror one last time. She smiled at herself, she was satisfied by her looks. Then she left her house.

She didn't have to do much when she reached the place. She just had to sign a paper and it was done. So, why couldn't they just deliver it to her home directly? They'd always done that before. They started explaining but she could not waste her time there, she had much more important thing to do. Like to meet her boyfriend. She quickly hailed a cab and headed home. On the way she decided to have a quick coffee. She got a call then. She smiled and recieved it immediately.

"Sesshomaru." Rin said.

"Rin, are you done?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Ah, yes, I was about to call you." Rin replied.

"Where are you now? I will come and pick you up." Sesshomaru said.

"Actually, I've already taken a cab." Rin said. "And I'm heading to Presto's to grab a cup of coffee."

"Presto's, great. I'll be there in five minutes." Sesshomaru said.

"But, uh, okay." Rin said and hung up. Then she was about to tell the driver to drop her off in the Presto's, when everything happened so fast.

A child came running towards the cab following a cat. The cab driver hurriedly swirled the cab to save the child. The child was safe but the cab got hit by the truck. Rin couldn't even process anything. Then suddenly her eyes were blurry and she was loosing her conscious. She then saw Sesshomaru's figure just infront of her and tried to reach it, but it vanished, 'Sesshomaru.' That was the last thought that went through her mind before she blacked out.

.

Sesshomaru was on his way to pick up Rin when suddenly his hand shook. He looked at it confused. His hands were trembling? What was this, he'd never experienced anything like that. He almost smiled at how pathetic he had become, trembling just because he was about to meet his girlfriend. He then ignored the uneasy feeling he was getting. Then suddenly he could hear some sirens and an ambulance went to the opposite direction of where he was heading. Then his hand started trembling more and his heart felt cold. 'What is this feeling?' he thought and smelled the air, he could smell too much medicines and it burnt his nose. Then he ignored it. He tried to calm his trembling hand but couldn't so, he left it at that, then as he reached Presto's, he rolled down his car window and his eyes widened, he smelt blood and that was not it, it had Rin's scent. He felt his hand shake terribly now, what was the meaning behind this? What happened? He got out of the car and looked around, he saw some cops and rushed there. He had to know what had happened, where was she? He had to be with her. He went and asked one of the cops what happened, they were busy, so they told him to leave them alone, but sudenly he grabbed one of them and asked.

"I can smell my girlfriend's blood everywhere and I don't know what is happening around here and you want me to leave?" Sesshomaru's eyes turned red.

The cop was scared and he explained that there had been an accident and the injured were taken to the hospital and he even told him the name. Then Sesshomaru let go off him and hurried to his car.

How could he have let this happen? He should have taken her to wherever she wanted to go. If he had been with her he'd not have let this happen. Then he remembered how his father had asked him, if he'd someone to protect some years ago, and he'd asnwered that he had no need to pursue such an endeavor and now, when he had finally realized what his father wanted to tell him, he'd failed. He'd failed to protect her. "Just be okay, Rin." Sesshomaru said.

At the hospital, he found out that she was on the Operating Theatre. He rushed there and saw some doctors going in. He rushed to them and asked about Rin, they answered that she had an injury on the head so, it they couldn't say anything until the surgery was completed. Sesshomaru told them to get the best medics they had, do everything they need to just let Rin live. After the doctors left him, he just stood there. He felt really helpless. He couldn't even do anything. For the first time in his entire life, he felt weak.

.

A child was playing in the garden with a huge smile on her face, her dress as bright as her smile and her smile as bright as the flowers surrounding her. Suddenly a tall figure came from behind her and grabbed her, picking her up. And she laughed.

"Daddy, I don't wanna take a bath." The girl said.

"Well, but you got to Rinny." The man said.

Rin struggled in his grip laughing. Then her dad took her towards a big vessel full of water in the garden and dumped her there. Rin got up, she was wet from head to toe, her clothes dripping water, but she was laughing.

"Daddy, gimme a hugs, daddy." Rin said getting out and heading towards her father.

"Rin, comeon now honey, you know better than that." Her father said.

"Yes Rin you know better than that." Someone said, her father smiled but his smile lasted only a second before he felt the force of water hitting him. Then he turned to his wife who was smiling holding a water pipe.

"Rin, who wants a group hug?" Rin's father asked and Rin jumped in joy then ran towards her mother screaming 'group hug'.

Her mother started to run but her father caught up to her and carried her up and dumped her in the water like he had Rin. Then all of them were laughing. Then her father hugged both of them.

"Comeon Rin, you've got to get dry. Or you'll get a cold." Her mother said and took hold of Rin's hand.

"So, I dun hafta take baths?" Rin asked hopefully.

"Right now, let's just get you dried up fast." Her mother said and started walking towards the house. Then her father carried her on his shoulder and wrapped one of his hands around her mother's waist and all of them were laughing.

Then suddenly the vision changed. Now Rin was on the backseat of a car with her parents in front. Rin was singing her made up song happily on top of her voice. Suddenly the car screeched. Rin looked infront and saw a truck coming towards them, it had hit it's break but because it was on full speed it didn't stop instantly, it then hit the car, her father had turned the car so that only he'd be hit by the truck, but Rin was just behind him so her mother reached for her and then shielded her with her body. But it was not enough, even if she shielded her the truck would kill Rin, but on the final moment it stopped. Rin's eyes were wide. Her face was sprinkled with blood.

"J-just c-c-lose y-our e-yes, y-you'll be s-safe." Rin's mother said but Rin just stared wide eyed. "I-I'm s-orry. T-take c-c-are." She said and slowly raised her hand and then closed Rin's eyes, then her hand fell and so did her life.

She closed her eyes, it was dark. There were voices around her, they were touching her, carrying her but she didn't care. It was dark. It was dark, slowly even the voice faded and it was just dark. 'It's dark. I'm scared. I'm alone.' it was scary to be alone. But suddenly something lit up she looked to that side, she saw something silver. It was preety and it wasn't dark anymore. She wasn't scared anymore. But what was that? It was long and it was silver. Rin wanted to touch it. She tried touching it but she just couldn't move her hand. She tried again but she just couldn't move her hand. She looked at her hand and she felt it. It was warm, the heat was radiating from her hand. She felt safe, she felt like someone dear to her was holding it, someone who'd protect her, so that she'd not be lonely anymore.

Then slowly she opened her eyes, the brightness too hard for her to handle. But the warm feeling on her hand was still there. Slowly and painfully she turned her head and looked at her hand, she saw silver again. 'Preety' she thought. She couldn't see her hand as it was covered by another large one, her hand was being held by someone else. She just stared and finally tried moving her hand, but the silver moved. Then it jerked and then she saw the face of an angel. She then figured that the hand that was holding her was of that angel.

"Angel." She whispered softly. "Safe. Preety." Then she was unconscious again.

When she came back again, she was being checked by the doctor. When he saw that she was opening her eyes slowly, he waited. Then finally when she came to, he asked. "So Rin. How are you feeling?"

She frowned a little. But her head start to pain. She groaned. Suddenly she saw silver again and that angel was standing right beside her, she looked at the angel's face and smiled.

"Rin, do you know what happened to you?" The doctor asked.

Rin slowly nodded, "I was in an accident. The truck-." she started but didn't finish it, instead she said. "Mommy and Daddy protected me. Mommy told me to close my eyes and it will be fine, but I could hear everything. They said mommy and daddy died in the accident. I heard them, I heard everything."

The doctor seemed confused and looked at Sesshomaru. He was frowning.

"Rin. You know you were in a cab right?" The doctor asked.

"Cab?" Rin frowned slightly. "No, it was daddy's car. He was driving it."

"Okay Rin, I want you to tell me about yourself." The doctor said.

"Like?" Rin asked innocently.

"Like your name, age and the place you live and where were you headed to when the accident happened." The doctor said.

"But you already know my name." Rin said.

"Okay then tell me the rest of it." The doctor said calmly.

"I was heading home from the Carneval." Rin answered. "Five."

"Five?" The doctor asked surprised.

"My age." Rin said as if it was obvious.

The doctor then looked at Sesshomaru who was standing there listening carefully, but now even his eyes widened a bit.

"Tell me Rin, what year is it now?" The doctor asked.

"It's easy, my teacher taught me that. It's 2001." Rin answered smiling.

The doctor then nodded. Then he finally turned to Sesshomaru and pointed to him.

"So, do you know him?" The doctor asked.

Her eyes widened. She smiled and then nodded, her eyes sparkling. But then she frowned.

"I thought I was dreaming." Rin answered. "So how can you see-" She stopped abruptly. "What do you mean him?"

"I mean do you know Sesshomaru?" The doctor asked again.

"Se-ssh-omaru?" She said the name slowly and carefully then nodded as if she understood something. "That must be your name ne, angel?"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened a fraction more. Then he looked at the doctor and the doctor nodded.

Rin oblivious to them continued, "Ah, so you're a boy." She stated. "Thankyou." She said suddenly gaining both of their attention. "Thankyou for making me feel safe and bringing light. I'm not scared anymore. It was scary being alone." Then she smiled.

Sesshomaru was speechless. He couldn't decipher what was going on, but right now he just couldn't think. The smile she gave was nothing like the one's she had before. It was more purer, more innocent and more bright. She was smiling fully. Sesshomaru had always been enchanted by her smile, but this smile was nothing compared to those smile. Wait- so you're a boy? What does she mean by that? She must be in a shock right now, he understands, but this was not something he could understand.

"Angel is preety." Rin said. "Beautiful." she said blushing. He loved her blushing but not this time when she was telling that he was preety and beautiful as if she was hypnotised.

The doctor looked at Sesshomaru and how calm he looked. The doctor then nodded slightly. Sesshomaru was a true man. He stayed calm and controlled even at a time like this. Now, she was even calling him beautiful but he looked so collected. Could this be the difference between human and the demon. They'd be rational at anytime. It had been three days since the accident and he had stayed by her every second, he had not left her even for a moment. Everyone had been talking about him in the whole hospital, like how he'd been taking care of the human girl, how he was so devoted. And slowly people had collected information on him from outside source, like the school he went to, like he was an heir to a very powerful company. It was so obvious he cared for her. The doctor shook his head a little, it was not the time to be thinking about these things. He would usually not even bother with these things, but here the talk was too much to be ignored and now she was calling him beautiful and an angel and didn't even seem to recognise him, that'd have to hurt and he was still as calm as ever.

But what Sesshomaru was feeling was just the opposite of it, forget about being called beautiful, forget about even being thought as a girl. Rin didn't even seem to recognise him. She thought him to be some angel. Was this some kind of joke? It clenched his heart.

"Rin." He finally decided to talk. "Do you really not recognise me?"

Rin just stared at him, awed. "Preety voice."

"Rin." Sesshomaru said. "Please, remember me."

Rin froze for a moment. His voice stirred something in her. She felt like he was something special. But she couldn't remember.

"Rin. I'm Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru said. "Your boyfriend." he said finally helpless.

Rin froze yet again. "Boy-fri-end?" Rin asked surprised. Then suddenly she felt the tiredness coming back to her and her eyelids start to become heavy and finally she closed her eyes.

.

Sesshomaru was at the doctor's office after Rin had fallen asleep. He was worried at first but the doctor assured him that she was just tired and he relaxed.

"I checked the report." The doctor said. "The CTscan's report also came out so, I've fully checked it. But it doesn't need some report to tell that she's having amnesia." He paused for a bit to see Sesshomaru's reaction when he didn't say anything he continued. "It seems like she was in a major accident before also, going by her words. Did you know about it?"

"I am unaware of the details, but I know that she was in an accident when she was a child and her parents died in that accident." Sesshomaru answered.

"I see." The doctor said. "So, that's the case. It seems like Rin thinks she has just been through the accident which happened thirteen years ago. She remembers everything that has happened before that but seems to have forgotten about her life between that accident and now. But her mind seems to have stayed as it was. Though she says she is five she doesn't act like one."

"That might not be true." Sesshomaru said. "Normally she is not the one to talk so freely and without thinking. She is sometimes like that but not as much as today. She acts like that when she is happy but if what you say is true then Rin must be in the state of sorrow and sadness, so it is not natural for her to act like that. Infact she sheilds herself normally in this type of situation."

"I see. It must be because she has no memory after that. Maybe something happened after that which changed her, if you know anything of that sort?" The doctor asked.

"No, I am not aware of any such things. Though she has always been hesitant about talking about her childhood, I assumed it was because of the accident." Sesshomaru answered.

"Also there is the fact that she said that she felt safe. Maybe that was the trigger. Though she doesn't remember you, her body and mind responds to you. There are times when a patient doesn't remember who they are or what they do, but when they're brought to do their work, they perform it well, like some players even if they forget who they are and that they play but sometimes if they're brought to play they'll play well like they used to, even though they think it's the first time they're performing like they'd usually do. So, I feel like you're the key." The doctor said and took a long breath.

Sesshomaru nodded once.

"Well, but we have to be really careful. If we don't proceed carefully, it might lead it to be permanent." The doctor said.

"Well, how long will this last?" Sesshomaru asked.

"With this, you cannot tell, it might be for a day or two or even years or she might not ever recover." The doctor said.

After talking more Sesshomaru left the doctor's cabin and went to Rin's room. She looked peaceful. He smirked. 'Retrograde Amnesia? Whether it was permanent or not, whether she'd remember or not, it mattered not, because he was going to love her even if she didn't remember him, and even now he would do what he wanted to do before, he'd make her fall in love with him too. Even if he had to do it twice or he'd have to make her fall in love with him daily, he'd do it. Because that was how much he loved Rin.' but now his heart clenched at the thought. He'd taken too long to say it and so he'd missed the chance. He had not got to tell her how much he loved her, but now he was going to make sure that she'd understand and know the love he had for her. Because he had felt the fear of loosing her, these three days had been a torture for him, when she'd not woken up even after the doctors said she was fine, Sesshomaru still feared he'd loose her.

But not now, not again, because he would not let her be away from her. And she had herself told that she felt safe because of him. It was his job to protect her, he'd failed once and he'd not fail again. She was scared to be alone and he'd make sure she was never alone again.

Rin, now you have no other choice but to fall in love with me and be with me forever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Okay, so how is it? I know I've said that I am being too lazy to write but please you guys don't be lazy to review cause your reviews just inspire me to write. I'll start writing the next chapter but I don't know how much time will it take, so please bear with me._

_Thankyou! _


	10. Chapter 10

After the sun settled, Rin finally woke up. She had seen the angel in her dream again. Why was that angel the only thing that came to her mind? Then she slowly turned her head to her right and saw the mentioned angel sitting on the sofa and looking at her. She was surprised and slowly lifted her hand to point at the angel.

"You, what are you doing here?" Rin asked. "Am I still dreaming?"

"Rin." Sesshomaru said and stopped himself. He watched as Rin just stared at her hand. She was turning it everwhere.

"My hands are... big." Rin commented.

Sesshomaru just watched and said nothing. He had expected to see her confused and lost but she was smiling.

"Angel, what did you do?" Rin asked.

"Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru said and stared at her.

Her eyes widened, 'Sesshomaru'. Then she looked at him straight in the eye and recognition dawned on her face.

"Ses-sho-maru." Rin said slowly. Her head hurt. It felt like that name was important, Sesshomaru was important. Then she remembered he had said that he was her boyfriend. She blushed at the thought, was that a dream? But her thoughts were interupted as there was a knock before the doctor entered her room.

"Rin, how are you feeling?" The doctor asked.

"I feel fine." Rin said and grinned. "My hands are big."

The doctor was confused. He looked at her hand, she was staring at it too.

"I think Ang-Sesshomaru did this." Rin said looking at Sesshomaru with sparkle in her eyes.

The doctor looked at Sesshomaru and nodded, they had to tell her now. It would not be convinient if Rin looked at herself in the mirror and didn't find the five year old Rin.

"Rin, I have something to tell you, so listen to me carefully okay?" The doctor said as softly as he could. After a while he continued, "Rin, you know you've been in an accident right?"

Rin nodded slowly.

"The accident you've been in recently is not the one you think it to be." The doctor continued and Rin frowned, confused. But she didn't say anything so he continued. "You were recently in another accident and you've lost your memory. You can only remember till the time you had that first accident. It is not 2001 as you think it to be, it's 2013. But it seems, though you have lost your memory, you still have your mind to think normally. You sometimes behave like you're five, but it's only because you think yourself to be."

Rin's eyes widened as he said that and by the time he finished it, her eyes were as huge as a saucer. She was quiet for a while.

"Rin." Sesshomaru called after she had been quiet for a while.

Rin still didn't say anything. She just stared at her hands, moving them, turning them.

"Rin, say something." Sesshomaru said, worried.

Rin looked up to him and grinned, "That means I'm seventeen."

Sesshomaru just stared at her. He was not the one to be surprised easily, but she was full of surprises. Surprises, that just confused him. Something he was just not used to.

"So, tell me. How's the seventeen year old me? Do I have lots of friends? I just love making friends? What about my friends from earlier? Are they still in contact? So, why are they not here to meet me?" Rin asked.

"You do not have much friends." Sesshomaru said.

"What?" Rin frowned. "But I love being around people."

The doctor then excused himself and told Sesshomaru that he needed to talk with him. Once they were outside Rin's room the doctor turned to him.

"Sesshomaru, as you may have noticed, the questions Rin asked were not the ones a five year old would normally ask, and the way she asked was vast for a five year old, so it is clear that the mind that thinks is functioning properly and is uneffected. So, it might be easier for her to recover. But we have to approach carefully or the situation may worsen and it may be permanent. The information we just delivered has been recieved well by her. But we have to be careful since in her mind she has just lost her parents and yet her reaction is- well it's not usual. Maybe she has coccooned herself, if so it will effect her more." The doctor explained. "And I think for her to recieve any more infomation at this time is not suitable. So, about what you were saying ealier about her not having friends, it seemed to have effected her more than any other news so I suggest you to halt your conversation at this."

Sesshomaru listened to the doctor silently. His mind was filled with questions about what had changed? Rin, what made her change? He had always thought that she was reserved because she had lost her parents at a very young age, but her reaction now says a different story. What had happened that made her hide herself? It must have suffocated her to hide, alone. And it seemed she was afraid to be alone so why did she separate herself from company. As far as he knew she didn't have any company, she had just talked about her aunt. If he had not opened up to her and gave her a chance she'd have noone.

"Brudddddeeeerrrrr." Sesshomaru was interupted from his thoughts as Inuyasha came running towards him and hugged his knees.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked, "I thought I was clear to tell you to stay at home."

"But I missed you." Inuyasha said pouting.

"How did you found me anyway?" Sesshomaru asked sternly.

"Well, uh, huh." Jaken came from around the cornor and decided to answer, "Master Inuyasha called the Taisho Inc. and well, told them that you were missing and he used his own methods to make them find your car and when we reached the hospital, he very cleverly used his nose to find you."

Sesshomaru rubbed his temple, surely there'd be a mess in the Taisho Inc. Judging by what Jaken told him, Inuyasha must have actually gone to theTaisho Inc. and must've had a fit, or maybe almost cried and the staffs would've just melted, since he is the son of their boss and when it's Inuyasha people barely say no after seeing his face.

"Where is Nee-san?" Inuyasha asked, breaking his trail of thoughts.

"Inuyasha, Rin is resting right now." Sesshomaru said.

"Ehh, but I want to play with her." Inuyasha said slowly.

"Inuyasha I told you that I had some important work, so why did you come?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Otay, you do your work, I will plays wid Nee-san." Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru sighed. He had to let him know.

"Inuyasha, Rin was on an acident." Sesshomaru said that and Inuyasha's eyes were wide, maybe he should not have said it so directly.

"So, Nee-san is dead?" Inuyasha asked his eyes swelling with tears.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. From where did he get that idea?

"No, Inuyasha." The doctor said and turned to Sesshomaru. "Don't worry. I got him."

Sesshomaru nodded and the doctor explained the situation to Inuyasha, though he didn't give out any details like Sesshomaru would've given. Maybe they didn't explain every detail to a child. By the time the doctor finished telling Inuyasha, he seemed fascinated, as if he was just told a very interesting story.

After that they entered Rin's room and when Inuyasha saw Rin, he ran to her.

"Neeeeeee-sssssaaaan." Inuyasha hugged her.

Sesshomaru rubbed his forehead, Inuyasha you were just explained the situation outside, why-. His thoughts came to a halt as he heard a whimper. He looked up to find Inuyasha on the verge of tears and Rin, biting his ears.

"Rin." Sesshomaru called, but she didn't respond. "Rin, leave him."

Then Rin slowly let him go, reluctantly. As soon as her hold was loosened Inuyasha dashed to Sesshomaru and hid behind his leg and poked out his head to look at her.

"Mweanie." Inuyasha said and stuck out his tongue, his eyes still wet with tears.

Rin just stared at him for a moment then smiled widely, "Kawaiiii." She squealed and blushed.

Sesshomaru almost growled. 'Did she just blush because of Inuyasha?' Then he rubbed his temples again, 'And was he getting jealous of his baby brother?' His world had turned upside down in a blink. There he was thinking of letting the girl he loved know about how he felt and now that girl didn't even recognise him.

"Brudder, Nee-san is acting strange." Inuyasha said looking up at him. "Inuyasha don't like it."

"Inuyasha didn't we explain the situation to you just outside?" Sesshomaru explained.

"Inuyasha don't you think you should give her some time to adjust?" The doctor tried to calm Inuyasha down. "She's scared to be in a new environment."

Inuyasha nodded. He seemed to be thinking. Then he slowly moved towards Rin. Sesshomaru observed as Rin watched Inuyasha with a spark in her eyes.

"Nee-san." Inuyasha said. "Don't you remember Inuyasha?" He said pointing at himself.

"Inuyasha?" Rin asked confused. Then there was silence.

"He is my brother." Sesshomaru explained.

"Oh, I think I really have some huge problem, right?" Rin asked looking at the doctor.

"No, you've just lost your memory, don't worry, you'll get them back." The doctor said.

"So, I'll get them back?" Rin asked.

"Ofcourse, but till then why don't you let those who know you tell you about your life and your school days." The doctor offered and Rin agreed.

Inuyasha got into it immediately. He started telling her about the time they had spent together and all the fun things they had done. Rin listened with utmost interest. She seemed to enjoy and live every word Inuyasha said.

.

Sesshomaru decided to inform Rin's aunt about the accident, so he used Rin's cell phone to call her but he reached her voicemail. She was on a tour, then he remembered Rin saying her aunt had sent her some things before going to the tour, but he didn't know when she'd be returning, so he left the message and his number so to call as soon as she got the message.

Next he called Inutaisho to inform him about the situation and he said they'd be coming the following morning.

When Sesshomaru returned to Rin's room, she was still engrossed in a conversation with Inuyasha, her eyes would constanly wander to his ears. Sesshomaru didn't know what he should do. He couldn't treat her like a five year old, it was still difficult to accept the fact that she thought herself to be five year old. And he also could not treat her like how he used to treat her. It wouldn't be right.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru called and both of them turned to him. "You should go home now. Rin needs to rest and you have school tomorrow."

Inuyasha was reluctant at first, but he agreed. After he left with Jaken, Rin looked kind of sad.

"Rin." Sesshomaru said. "It's late, You should rest now."

"But, I don't want to." Rin complained. "Even Inuyasha is gone now. He was telling about all the fun things we did together. Now I won't even know what happened on that school fest." She looked sad.

Sesshomaru's chest clench. School fest, he clenched his fist to control himself. He then slowly went up to Rin. She looked up at him, confused. He then slowly raised his hand and ruffled her hair, Rin's eyes widened. Then he slowly reached and kissed her forehead. She instantly blushed into a bright red shade.

Rin closed her eyes on instict. It felt familiar and at the same time different. She liked it. But then he pulled away, she slowly opened her eyes and looked straight at him. She was surprised at what she saw. It looked like he was hurting, and though his face betrayed nothing his eyes mirrored the hurt he was feeling.

"Everything is gonna be fine Rin." Sesshomaru said finally. "You're gonna remember everything. We will get out of this together, so don't be afraid anymore."

Rin's eyes widened. His words, it calmed her. It felt like those were the exact words she wanted to hear. She'd had some feeling nagging her, she didn't know what that was but now she knew, she was scared. But he seemed to have diminished that feeling.

'Sesshomaru, who are you really?'

xxxxxxxxxxxx

So, what do you say? Well I know nothing much happened in this chapter and I know it is very short, but still I needed something to keep going. And I thought that ending it on Rin's question was a preety good idea. Oh yeah, she didn't ask him actually okay, it was just in her mind. Just so you don't get confused.

I hope all are enjoing the read as much as I'm enjoing writing this. And please encourage me with as much reviews as you can.

Thankyou.


	11. Chapter 11

Yay, this is the first time I've got like more than 10 reviews and I'm grinning like an idiot right now. Thankyou so much for your support guys. The review, fav and follows really inspire me. And yes, even though it took a long time for me to update, I'm still inspired, just my laziness has just dominated that inspiration.

It's just I wrote two sentences then I got distracted and then I forgot what I was about to write and then again there'd be different event and again same thing happened. Actually so many scenes that were supposed to be here were forgotten. But I still so hope that you people will like the read, ENJOY!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru had brought Rin home after a week in hospital. It had been easy for him to take care of her since Izayoi and Inutaisho came back. As Inutaisho had said, they arrived the very next day. Rin was surprised to see new faces, but after a while she got comfortable with them. Infact, she talked with them like she had known them from a very long time. Actually that was how Rin treated everyone. Even in the hospital, in that short span of time she'd been there, she knew every staff there and almost all the patients. It looked like all she did was talk, she talked with everyone she passed. And she seemed to get along with everyone, anyone she met came to like her in an instant. And she seemed to be more comfortable being around people than being alone. And this just made Sesshomaru worried, worried about what had happened to make her the way she was before. This seemed to be a very different Rin. The Rin before was afraid to talk with people, she prefered being alone, she hardly even looked at the people who passed her by. Why? What happened?

Izayoi and Inutaisho came back to Tokyo the day after Sesshomaru informed them and visited Rin in the hospital. Rin was surprised, but since they seemed to know her she relaxed and then later she found out that they were Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's parents. Izayoi and Inutaisho were not pleased by the fact that Sesshomaru had not informed them instantly after the accident. Izayoi had brought lots of gifts for her. She was excited to recieve all those gifts. And as she was opening the gifts Sesshomaru entered the room and started talking with Inutaisho. Rin was busy opening her gifts. When she opened the first package she frowned. Then she took out a dress and looked at Izayoi.

"Is something the matter dear?" Izayoi asked. "Don't you like it?"

"No, it's really preety, but it'll be big for me." Rin answered.

"Is that so?" Izayoi asked. "Though I thought it would fit you perfectly. I usually don't make mistakes with sizes."

"Uh, yes but I really love it. I just hope I'd be able to wear it soon." Rin said looking dissapointed.

Izayoi seemed to be thinking. "Well I still think it's the right size for you. When you're able to get off this bed and be a bit more healthy try it on, okay?"

Rin nodded slowly. Then resumed on opening the other gifts.

Then suddenly a nurse came in and said that she was there to clean Rin up. She was the one who did that when she was unconscious and she was glad that Rin was fine. While the nurse cleaned her, everyone else went out to give her some privacy and after a while there was a loud scream from her room and Sesshomaru was by her side in an instant.

"Rin, are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked, his hand grabbing the nurse's neck.

Rin didn't say anything and just looked at the object in her hand, then she slowly turned to Sesshomaru. Izayoi and Inutaisho were also in the room by now. Sesshomaru looked at what Rin was pointing, it was a mirror.

"Ohmygod, I can't believe that's me." Rin said smiling widely now. "I look just like my mom."

Sesshomaru didn't know if he should sigh in relief or scream in frustration. Then the struggle of the nurse brought his attention to her who was struggling to breath in his grip, he then let go off her and ordered her to leave.

Rin looked at the mirror again. She couldn't believe that the refection on the mirror that was staring back at her was hers. She knew the fact that she was not five anymore, but she had not given any thought about her physique changing. And the fact that the reflection that looked back at her just looked like her mother was another shock to her. She looked at where Izayoi and Inutaisho were standing. They were looking at her and smiling. She looked back at the mirror and touched her face again just to be sure that it really was her. She saw her hands and then realized how she had been telling Sesshomaru that her hands were bigger than she remembered.

"I never thought I'd ever look like my mother." Rin said smiling. "I feel so beautiful."

Sesshomaru was surprised. The Rin before the accident never considered herself beautiful. Infact she used to hide herself behind her hair and glasses. Sesshomaru was more eager to know what had changed her. Did Rin hide her face because she looked like her mother and reminded her of the accident? What had been the turning point for her?

"No wonder I have such a great boyfriend." Rin said grabbing his attention. When he looked at her she was grinning and looking at him. He looked at her for some moment and then ruffled her hair and she closed one of her eyes crouching a little.

"But you should talk more." Rin said looking at him now. She really liked it when he ruffled her hair. "Oh, yeah and I've not seen you smile even once. If you work on these you'll be the perfect boyfriend."

"Hn." Sesshomaru replied.

"And you should work on it starting now." Rin said. "So, you can't give me that 'hn' anymore."

Then Sesshomaru didn't say anything.

"Okay. I guess it will take some time." Rin said. "So, dear boyfriend what have you planned for us after I'm discharged from the hospital? I'm sure you'll take me dinner in some fancy restaurants like in the movies."

"If you wish." Sesshomaru answered.

"Eh, really?" Rin asked and Sesshomaru replied with a 'hn'. Izayoi and Inutaisho laughed and left the room to give them some time to talk alone. After they were gone Rin asked Sesshomaru to sit on the side of the bed. Without saying anything Sesshomaru sat where Rin told him to. Rin smiled at that. "You really care about me, don't you?"

Sesshomaru didn't say anything. So, it was again Rin who did the talking.

"I think you're really nice and all. But you know I don't know how I should be feeling. I mean I feel really safe when you're around. And I really like how you care for me so much. I really feel happy with you around. It feels like you're someone whom I just met yesterday and at the same time it feels like you're so dear to me that without you I'd be incomplete. I didn't get much time to think about you, us. But these are the things that comes to my mind." Rin said looking straight at Sesshomaru. "I don't know, this is so confusing. You told me you are my boyfriend but I know nothing about you. I don't know since when are we in this relationship and why. And why is it that you care for me so much."

Sesshomaru was silent for a while then answered. "I don't know." It felt really wierd coming from him. Sesshomaru always had a reason behind his actions. He was always logical and he always had answers for any questions. But not with Rin. He didn't have any reason why he loved her. There was no logic as to why he cared about her the way he did and he didn't have any answers to her questions.

"What?" Rin asked surprised.

"I don't know the answers to your questions. I don't know what should I be telling you about myself so you'll know me better. I don't know why are we in this relationship and I don't know why I care about you so much." Sesshomaru told Rin. "But like you said, I feel calm with you around, I feel happy when you're with me, and without you I'd be incomplete."

"I don't know about our relationship before the accident. But if you say things like that then I will surely fall in love with you." Rin said grinning.

"Then just fall in love with me." Sesshomaru said and Rin's eyes widened. "If saying these things will make you love me then I can take your days and nights just telling you about how you make me feel. Even if it takes eternity I'm gonna make you fall in love with me again"

Rin blushed. "I don't think it's going to take so long." She smiled. "So, even if I don't get my memories back, you plan on making me fall in love with you again."

"Not just once Rin. Nomatter how many times you forget about me I'm going to make you fall in love with me again and again. Because that is how much I love you Rin."

Rin's eyes swelled with tears, she wiped them quickly. "Ah, I'm such a crybaby. I used to cry for every little thing when I was little. I'm sure I used to cry too much when I used to be with you. Especially, if you say these things from your heart."

"That is not true." Sesshomaru said. "I've barely seen you shed your tears."

"That surely has to be a lie." Rin accused surprised. "I don't remember a day passing by without me crying. Hm, but maybe that was because I was a child."

"This Sesshomaru doesn't lie Rin." Sesshomaru said.

"Hm, so when did we first meet? And how did our relation develop?" Rin asked.

"We first met almost a year ago when you transfered to school. It was rather a short meeting. You had some guys bothering you and I told those guys that they bothered me and they left, then you started following me." Sesshomaru explained.

"What? So, I fell in love with you at first sight." Rin said amazed.

"No, you just followed me." Sesshomaru stated.

"But, there must have been a reason why I followed you." Rin pressed.

"You never told me any reason." Sesshomaru said.

"Hm, okay. But I'm sure that must've been the reason." Rin said. "So, what happened then?"

"You just followed me." Sesshomaru replied. "We barely talked, but every morning you'd be waiting for me at the parking lot and followed me around."

"What? Why didn't we talk?" Rin asked.

"I was not used to having company and you didn't seem to be the one who'd enjoy talking as well." Sesshomaru replied.

"What do you mean?" Rin asked. "As you can see I can barely stay quiet for a minute."

"That's intriguing to me as well." Sesshomaru replied and paused for a moment before continuing. "Before the accident, there were only some rare occasions where you'd be this lively."

"What happened?" Rin asked, Sesshomaru just stared at her waiting for her to be more specific so she continued. "What happened that made me change so much?"

Sesshomaru was quiet for some time then said, "You never told me that. Maybe it was because you grew up and your naïvety changed and you matured, or maybe something happened to you after the accident that changed you."

Rin was surprised, but then she just persued him to go on and tell her what happened next, she felt something wierd and felt like whatever it was she didn't want to know.

"Then one day as you were following me some guys started teasing you again. You didn't seem to care, but then they didn't stop and something that they said bothered you and I could smell your tears, it bothered me and I told them off and you suddenly thanked me and that day I dropped you home and that was the day when we started talking properly." Sesshomaru said.

"Uh huh, and?" Rin was clearly excited.

"Actually, that was the day, I actually looked at you properly and noticed how beautiful you were." Sesshomaru said.

Rin blushed at that and avoided his gaze. Sesshomaru then raised his hand and raised her face slowly so, she looked straight at him. Then he slowly closed toward her and she held her breath, then he kissed her cheek slightly.

"And then you just started growing more and more beautiful each day." Sesshomaru said and Rin just blushed a bright shade.

Rin was quiet for some moments and then blabbered, "Oh, an-and wh-what h-h-happened next?"

Sesshomaru was smiling inside. He liked her reaction. Though she didn't seem to remember him, he was glad that she still reacted to him just like she used to.

"We started talking normally, I felt growing closer to you every moment we were together. And when I wasn't with you I would find myself waiting for the time I'd be able to meet with you again. It was a new feeling to me. Little by little you had started talking more." Sesshomaru told her.

"So, how did you become my, um you know huh, boyfriend?" Rin asked blushing again.

Sesshomaru was amazed at how her face showed what she felt. Though at first he had thought that she was totally different from the Rin he had known, he'd slowly noticed that she was not that different, she was just more lively and talked more, but other than that she was no different.

"You remember the school fest Inuyasha was telling you about?" Sesshomaru asked and Rin nodded slowly. "He fell asleep and so I had Jaken come and pick him up. We stayed there because you were really excited about the fireworks and then I asked you to be my girlfriend."

"Wow, so cute." Rin said, her face glowing. "It would be a preety good love story to tell our children, what do you say?"

"Children?" Sesshomaru asked, Rin was full of surprises.

"Yeah, ofcourse don't you want to get married and have children? I always dreamt of being lucky like mommy. I wanted to be married to someone who would love me like daddy did mommy. My parents used to laugh at me when I used to say those things about marriage and love and stuff. They always told me I was too young to understand those things and if I kept going on like that, I would marry someone before I was ten." Rin said smiling brightly remembering her parents.

Sesshomaru was quiet for a moment then asked, "Rin, I don't want to cause you any inconvinience, but can I ask you why are you this ebullient after the accident? As I am aware you've lost your memory till your last accident, that means for you you've just recently lost your parents, but you're comfortable with talking about them and you only seem happy when you talk about them."

"Huh, guess you're right. I mean it feels like I just lost my parents, but that doesn't mean I have to be sad when I think about them. I mean even if I lost them at a very young age they loved me very much and I'm gonna live with that fact till the day I die, and also they're both together, they're happy and they're looking after me. They gave their lives saving me and I'm not about to waste my life sulking and crying, they saved my life because they loved me. I mean I don't know if I should blame myself but I don't want to cause if I do, then what would be the point of them saving me? They saved me cause they wanted me to live my life and whenever I think about them I remember my parents who loved me more than their lives and who taught me to protect the dear one's with my life." Rin said looking distant. "And you know what my mother's last words to me were? She apologized to me for not being able to protect me and that is not true, I'm alive and that's a proof enough. If I cry and all then they'll just believe that they failed to protect me. I want to live my life to the fullest and want to thank them for providing me with this beautiful life not once, but twice. So, when you've got such parents engraved in your heart what else would you feel except happiness and vivacious."

Sesshomaru looked at Rin, her eyes were closed but she was smiling. Sesshomaru ruffled her hair slightly and Rin's smile widened.

"So, even now when you don't remember anything about me, you still want to marry me and have children?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Ofcourse, I mean we're not getting married right away. I'm sure when I get my memories back I'll know how I've lived through all those moments with you, but even when I just hear about it now and how you treat me even now, I mean I know I'll just fall in love with you again and again." Rin said looking straight at him.

"Rin, how are you so bold?" Sesshomaru asked.

"What? Bold? Actually I just don't think I tell whatever comes to my mind." Rin said grinning.

Sesshomaru was really happy. He liked how Rin didn't hesitate doing what she wanted to. Before Rin seemed strong because she knew the world, but now this Rin was strong because she understood the world her way. He really wanted Rin to get back her memories, but even if she didn't it would be fine with him.

"So, on the fest did you confessed your love to me or not?" Rin asked, curious.

"No, I didn't and I regret it. I thought I'd say it the next day but it was too late." Sesshomaru said.

"What do you mean?" Rin asked surprised.

"It was the day you had the accident." Sesshomaru said slowly.

"Oh, ohmy, I don't know what to say." Rin said.

Sesshomaru slightly smiled and Rin gasped, it was the first time she'd seen him smile. It was just ever so slightly, but he had smiled. She was melting.

"It's okay, it doesn't matter anymore that I was late because I will not just say it to you but prove it to you time and again, everyday." Sesshomaru said looking at Rin.

Rin blushed and looked away. Sesshomaru slowly took her hand in his. Rin shifted her gaze to her hand and interlocked it with his. She had a different sensation. She felt warm and yet she felt her whole body shivering. Then slowly she moved towards him and rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and smiled, he smelt very nice. It felt like she had finally found the place she had been searching for. It felt like she was back home, home which had been waiting just for her to return.

"Thankyou Sesshomaru. Thankyou for taking care of me, thankyou for being there for me, thankyou for everything you've done and thankyou so much for loving me." Rin said smiling. "I just want to be with you, I've only been happy with you. I don't know, it feels like even if I have to struggle my whole life if you're with me I'll have no regrets. Please keep loving me like this forever."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly but then it softened. "I will always love you Rin. Forever is such a short time if I have you."

Rin then slowly raised her head and looked at his lips and slowly licked her lips, then slowly she inched foward and closed her eyes. Sesshomaru was surprised at first then he held her tightly and kissed her slowly and softly, he closed his eyes slowly and deepened the kiss. Rin sighed and her body grew limp and she held onto him tightly. Rin then slowly licked her lips, Sesshomaru then brought his tongue forward, licked her lips too. Rin giggled, but then Sesshomaru probed his tongue further and Rin gasped, taking the opportunity he slid his tongue and touched her tongue. Rin shyly pushed on it and then began their slow and rythematic dance. When Sesshomaru felt like Rin needed air, he pulled back but only an inch. He opened his eyes and then Rin slowly opened her eyes and looked straight in his eyes. She gasped, there in his eyes she saw nothing but pure love.

'Mom dad, aren't you happy? I'm sure he's a blessing from you two cause I don't think I've ever done something to deserve him.' Rin thought.

'I don't know what have I ever done to deserve someone as great as you Rin.' Sesshomaru thought.

Rin leaned onto him. Sesshomaru then leaned back on the bed. After a while Rin's breathing softened and became even and she was asleep, Sesshomaru stroked her hair and after a while the fatigue of all those restless days and sleepless night took over him and he too fell asleep.

When Izayoi and Inutaisho returned, both of them were sleeping peacefully, Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open as soon as he heard the door open, but didn't move. Then Izayoi and Inutaisho left the room again, smiling.

XxX

The next day the doctor told her to try and walk around which she was more than happy to do. First she just moved inside the room with Sesshomaru's help. Then she moved around without his help. Rin seemed too happy to be walking and didn't want to rest but soon she was tired and the medication took over. After an hour of rest Rin was up again. Sesshomaru was by her side, but before anyone of them could say anything Rin's stomach rumbled then, she insisted that she go to the canteen to have her food. Sesshomaru tried convincing her that the canteen was crowded and the food was not good, he'd have the chef back home send the food she desired in less than the time it would take for them in the canteen. But Rin was having none of it. She said it was too boring to have food alone in a hospital room. When Rin was not persuaded by Sesshomaru they headed to the canteen and that's when it started.

First when they reached the canteen everyone just stared, Sesshomaru was used to that so he ignored it. Rin on the other hand was beaming and looking at everyone. Then suddenly a girl came and talked to her and when Rin smiled and talked with her, it was like a trigger, every people there were talking to her -to them. Sesshomaru didn't mind it at first, they were just talking with her, he sensed no harm and smelt nothing wierd. He liked the fact that they were talking to her. If it was before, she'd have obviously tried hiding from them at all cost, but now she looked happy to be around people, she enjoied it. But then they had to make conversation with him too. His silence and ignorance to them didn't seem to effect them, infact they didn't even notice, they were just going on and on about their questions not even pausing for an answer.

Sesshomaru didn't understand why these humans needed to know other people and their personal information. These humans were all asking about their relation, how long had they been in one and everyone had noticed him on the first day and when they knew his girlfriend had been in an accident and they saw him in hospital every passing moment they'd admired him and now how she had lost her memory and still the way they had each other sounded like a fairytale and all. Sesshomaru just wanted to kill them all. Enough was enough. It had been hours since they'd been in the canteen. Whatever happened between him and Rin was not something those lowlives should be inquiring about. Finally, Sesshomaru told Rin it was time for her medication and the doctor would be coming to check on her soon, and then she bid them farewell. Sesshomaru was relieved to be finally with Rin alone, but even on the corridor, or anywhere people would stop to talk to Rin. Finally when Sesshomaru closed the door to Rin's room he felt relaxed. But it didn't last long, people started even coming at her room, they'd bring some fruits, or juices or just some stuffs for Rin and... him. He didn't need any of those things but Rin seemed happy to be recieving them, it was just useless stuffs, but Rin appreciated them and thanked them in such a way that those people thanked her back after hearing her 'thankyou'.

When the doctor finally said Rin was okay and they'd just need to look after her, Sesshomaru couldn't have been more relieved. He quickly cleared her bills, took all the reports, hired a nurse to look after Rin, but fired her when the doctor convinced him that it was not required. He was actually glad that the nurse wasn't required he could take care of her by himself. He then took her to his house. On the day of Rin's discharge tears had been shed -Sesshomaru's nose twitched miserably from the smell of the salt, everyone had come to say their goodbye to Rin and hoped that she'd get well soon which sounded funny coming from those people who were in the hospital.

And now she was in his - their home and he took care of her and they got to know each other better. Izayoi, Inutaisho, Inuyasha even Jaken and other staffs from Taisho manor came to visit Rin and her room was filled with all the gifts she'd recieved.

On the first night when they returned Sesshomaru had stayed by her side to see if she would need anything at night even when Rin had told him she was fine. Around midnight when she woke up she saw Sesshomaru by her bed reading a book, Rin told him to get some sleep, but he told her that he was fine, Rin sighed and suggested that he sleep with her so he would know if she needed anything and could rest as well and from that night on they'd slept together.

Everyday Rin never failed to surprise Sesshomaru, whether it was just the way she talked or the gestures or her bold statement just made him wonder what had happened to her that changed her. Had there been other incident? Was she just hiding her grievance now with that perfect smile of hers?

After four days of Sesshomaru bringing Rin to his home he got a call from an unknown number. It was Rin's aunt, she had just come back from her trip and got his message and said she would take the next available seat and be there as soon as possible. And Rin was too excited to meet her aunt after such a long time.

And Sesshomaru was restless, he was finally going to meet her aunt who would be able to give him the answers he required regarding Rin, after all, she was the one with whom Rin had lived with after the accident.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, this took such a long time to finish and doesn't have any interesting events, I just hope you all are not dissapointed. But hey Rin's aunt is coming maybe there will be something interesting. Haha. I don't know how you people are feeling about this chapter, but this was the best I could come up with.

And I seriously don't know if it was right making Rin accept Sesshomaru as her boyfriend so soon, but I don't want to drag this story too long. Now only three or four more chapters are left. I can't believe I'm closing near the end of this story. But, no worries, then I'm gonna jump right back to writting '13 months' and/or maybe I'll give another chapter or sequel to 'Teardrops on my guitar'. So, please keep up with me. Afther these stories are done, I'll be continuing 'Little by Little'. That one is my favouite one and it's gonna be a long one so, I hope you all enjoy my other stories as well.

Well, there were some other things I wanted to tell you all about this chapter but I can't remember them right now, so I don't think it was necessary. Oh, yeah and so sorry for the long wait and I know this chapter didn't live up to your expectation, even so, please review and let me know.

Thankyou for the read...^^


End file.
